Broken Horizon - The Twilight Saga
by bonzkelly
Summary: Following Night and Day, Jacob and Nessie's son, Ephraim, has grown into his own man. Destined to have his own imprint one day, Ephraim is denying his rights as a wolf and wants to write his own destiny. However, he encounters an eloquent vampire and wants to relinquish his wolf phase before he loses her to his destined imprint.
1. Speechless

Chapter One - Speechless

"Ephraim! I swear I'm going to kill you!"

I ran through the streets and made my way through the crowd. I tried to lose him, but he was still close behind. I couldn't believe he was able to keep up with my pace considering his massive size. Then I had an idea.

I made my way up the corner and ran up the steep hill. Four blocks later and I turn around to look. He gave up. His hands were on his knees, and he had to stop and catch his breath.

I let out an exhilarating laugh. "Come on, Paco! Aren't you supposed to be an eagle?" I was yelling at him, and the only response from him was his middle finger.

I whispered to myself, "Crazy guy."

As I turned around to continue my escape, I was met head on with that familiar face.

"Dad."

"Are you trying to give your mom a heart attack? What is wrong with you?"

"You know she won't ever die from that, so no need with that statement."

"Ephraim, don't you understand. This meeting is of utmost importance. Especially to your mother, and I can't believe that I had to drive all the way to Seattle to bring you home."

"I get it. I'm supposed to be into this idea too, but I've changed. My powers are not like they use to be anymore. I don't even have control of it. Maybe I'm finally turning into a normal human being."

My dad took in a deep breath. I know he wanted me to have a normal life, they all wanted that for me. Hell, even I did. But my world was filled with werewolves, vampires and witches and God knows what else.

My mom had remained "queen" or leader to all the supernatural. She was one hell of a good leader too. She kept the peace amongst everyone which gave me the opportunity to live a normal life. However, there was one thing I couldn't control and that was imprinting.

My mom and dad sat me home one evening and gave me a long lecture and educated me about imprinting. Evidently, that was how they were destined together. It was only a matter of time that I would imprint. However, I had to phase into a wolf first.

Twenty-two years later and I was still me. Not a vampire, not a wolf, but just a human. It didn't bother me because I didn't believe in forced relationships. My mom said it was me that showed her my future with my imprint, but my visions had slowly dissipated. I didn't remember anything anymore.

We finally arrived in Forks. I slept most of the way to avoid my dad's conversations. I remember we used to be so close when I was a kid, but once I finished my studies at University of Washington, he began his serious talks with me.

"Listen, Ephraim. I know the past year we haven't had our moments together like we use too. But I'm still here for you. Look, I promise I'll stop all the serious talk and whenever you're ready, I'll be here. I love you, kid."

"Thanks, Dad. I know."

We finally crossed into La Push and pulled up to the house. I entered through the door, and I could smell my mom's sweet cooking.

"Mom!"

She came around the corner and welcomed me with a big smile. She hugged me tightly and didn't let go.

"Ephraim!" She then released me and gave me a scolded look. "Why do you give Paco such a hard time?"

"We were getting in our daily exercise, that's all. Speaking of which, he's right behind us through the door as we speak."

Paco gave me the death stare. He was my personal bodyguard. He was a supernatural hunter of all things evil. My mom hired him as a precaution when I left home. At first, I didn't realize he existed because he was incognito, but I finally confronted him one evening at a house party. All my friends and I had ambushed him, and he finally gave in after some interrogating. In the end, Paco became one of my closest friends, but I still didn't like listening to him at times.

"Paw Paw!" My grandpa was aging but he still had a strong arm.

"Ephraim, I'm always hearing bad things about you. Now you could give me a heart attack."

"Don't say that, I would never cause you one."

Within a minute, a high pitched voice followed, "I wouldn't trust him, Grandpa. Ephraim is nuts."

"Sara. Sara. Sara."

She ran towards me and jumped to give me a hug. "I miss you, squirt. You being good to mom and dad?"

"More than you are."

"I hear you're being forced to do something you don't want."

"Hush, no one is forcing anything on me."

At least that's what I kept telling myself. Every year my parents prepared me for this, and I denied the idea.

After our quick reunion, we ate dinner. Boy, I missed my mom's cooking. We then headed out to the bonfire while the rest of the Quileutes joined us.

Sam and Emily's daughters joined us and sat beside me. "Ephraim!" They were a few years older than me, and we grew up being fast friends. However, Emma, the younger sister had wanted more than friendship. We dated during our teen years, but I ended the relationship. I didn't have that connection with her anymore. She was devastated, but she secretly hoped I would return to her.

"Emma, Pauline. It's good to see you ladies."

We briefly talked about school and our personal lives. Pauline was in a serious relationship, but Emma was still patiently single. She also sat pretty close to me and would try to hold my hands when she could. I felt uncomfortable, so I got up.

"You ladies want anything to drink?"

Pauline looked at me first, "I'm good, Ephraim. Thanks."

"Emma? Anything for you?"

"Yes, please. I'll have what you have."

Great. I went to the table to grab a few drinks. When I returned, I handed it to her and she looked beside her empty chair, so I would sit with her. However, I saw Michael, and I ran towards him.

He saw me too, and we both howled like maniacs. Michael was Seth and Bena's son. He was my best friend and though I was four years older than him, he looked up to me like a brother. We talked constantly while I was away for school, but I hadn't spent time with him in a while. There was going to be a lot of catching up to do with Michael.

My dad started the meeting since he was chief now. It was the normal meeting that was held yearly except this time, they allowed the kids in on this one. My dad spoke of the shape shifters, and about how we came about to be wolves. It was a story I heard over and over at home, yet I always learned something new each time.

"It seems our kid's generation are not phasing into wolves. It can only mean the danger of vampires have been minimal. Fortunately for them, they're able to live normal human lives unlike us. However, if the time does come, we'll be ready."

I secretly prayed I wouldn't phase. No phasing meant no imprinting. To be bound to a person with no choice sounded like prison to me.

"Ephraim."

I didn't realize I had wondered off mentally. "Yes, sir."

"Your mother and I have been patiently waiting for your phase into a wolf; however, since it has not happened then we have suggested you to at least meet your imprint."

"What the hell? Are you crazy?"

"No." Emma spoke up but realized she was out of line.

"Dad, there is no way you guys are going to force me. What is wrong with you guys?"

My mom stood up and when she did, I knew to keep quiet. "Ephraim, there is a reason for the imprints to occur. It's to strengthen our clan, your people. Our ancestors have selected one for you, it's never by our own choice. You'll soon understand, but since you haven't phased yet ..."

"Mom, stop this nonsense talk. I'm. Not. Going. To. Meet. Anyone."

My impatience took over and I hopped on my bike and rode off. I couldn't believe my parents. They always gave me the freedom to do what I wanted, so why couldn't they let me keep that freedom.

I ended up riding to my grandparent's cottage in Forks. Their lights were on so I let myself in.

"Hello? Grandpa? Grandma? You guys home?"

There was no answer. I searched the house and they weren't inside. I saw the backdoor was unlocked and headed to the back to find them.

I didn't see them. Instead, I saw the back of someone sitting on the hammock. She had long black silky hair. Her skin was pale but with the candles burning, it made her skin illuminate a soft glow. I noticed her long, graceful fingers and she was sketching away in her notebook. She was oblivious that I was standing there.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Uh hm."

She turned around and was frightened either by my height or my appearance. I hadn't showered all day and looked a mess. I was completely embarrassed.

She was an exquisite creature. Her lips were full and her eyes were gold. Gold. Pale. Shit. She was a vampire. Exotic though. I had to stop staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for my ..."

"Ephraim!"

I turned around and saw my grandparents, Edward and Bella.

"What are you doing here? I thought there was a meeting."

"I left early. I needed to get away. I hope you guys don't mind if I crash here tonight, but I see that you already have a guest so ..."

I turned around to point her out, but she was gone.

"I'm sorry, she was sitting right here on the hammock."

"Ephraim, you can certainly stay, but please call your parents to let them know at least."

"Yeah, I will."

I went back inside but it was to find her not call my parents.

"So a run away, huh? How old are you, twelve?" She was standing in front of me, and making fun of me.

"Technically visiting, and I'm twenty-two."

"You have a stinch, can't quite pinpoint it."

"You've never met anyone like me."

"Likewise."

She was intuitive and a smart mouth.

"So how old are you? Over a hundred, like the rest of them."

She didn't like my comment as her eyebrows pinched in response.

"My number may be smaller than yours but my maturity level is beyond your years."

"What is it about you ladies and being proper about giving your age? It's a valid question with a simple answer."

She finally released a smile, and I could see her perfectly aligned white teeth. Her dimples were cut deep, and I liked her smile. I liked it a lot.

"Age is just a number, Ephraim. Speaking of numbers, it's getting late and I'd like to retire to my room. Have a pleasant evening."

She walked pass me and into the hallway. She smelled like vampire but she cloaked her smell with a soft floral scent.

"Vampires don't need sleep."

"I didn't say I needed sleep. I only need peace and quiet."

I didn't want her to leave me just yet.

"Wait, you know my name, so may I at least get yours?"

She turned around and gave me half a smile which still showcased her dimple.

"Ashling. My name is Ashling. Good night."

She closed the door behind her, and I stood there speechless.

All I could do was whisper and repeated her name, "Ashling." For some odd reason, I didn't want to forget her name.

 **AN: If you're reading this then you've read my first chapter. Thank you for reading my stories that want to escape my minuscule brain. I knew when I finished Night and Day that I was going to have a hard time doing nothing. Thus, I decided why not write about Jacob and Nessie's son?**

 **If you like this chapter so far, please comment. I really get tickled when I hear from readers. It motivates me!**

 **-kl**


	2. Artist

Chapter Two - Artist

I had a hard time falling asleep. It didn't help that Ashling was in the room right next to me. Like an idiot, I placed my ear to the wall in hopes to hear anything. There was complete silence. What was I expecting to hear?

Then the knock on the door startled me.

"Ephraim?"

Shit. She was at the door. I brushed my tousled hair down with my fingers and stared at the door.

"Ephraim, are you awake?"

"Uh yeah, hold on."

I slipped on my jeans over my boxers and opened the door.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, it's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways."

There was complete silence and I didn't know what to say. She looked at me with those massive alluring eyes.

"I didn't take you for a quiet type."

"I'm not. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

Come on, Ephraim. Make something up. But nothing. Nothing popped in my head.

"I'll leave you alone, Ephraim."

She turned her body to leave, and I wanted to pull her back. Without thinking, I grabbed her arm. She looked at me, and I leaned down to her. I wanted to taste her and meet her lips.

But she pulled back, "What are you doing?"

I blinked and realized what the hell _was_ I doing? "I'm sorry, I thought..."

"You thought by me knocking on your door late at night that I wanted something sexual from you? Oh God. You're like any other guy out there."

She pulled her arm out of my hands and stormed out of the house. I decided to follow her. I didn't want her to think I was like any "other guy."

She went deep into the woods when I found her. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she had her back towards me.

"Why are you following me, Ephraim?"

"Ashling, I wanted to apologize. I read everything wrong. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Uh, I honestly don't know. I don't even know who you are?"

"My mom sent me here. She said my life isn't in Italy. I have no idea why I'm supposed to be here, but she said soon enough I would know."

"Italy? You're definitely far from home. But your mom sounds like my parents. They're forcing me into something I don't believe in."

"And what's that?"

"It's a family thing. Weird. You wouldn't understand." I was too embarrassed to tell her. Before I could provide her with a more in depth answer, we heard some rustling in the woods. My instinct was to protect her so my back was against her and my arms blocked what I could of her body. I smelled a familiar unwanted scent.

We saw a blonde hair vampire stand in front of us.

"Luca!" She screamed out his name and next thing I realize, she ran towards him and they embraced in a kiss.

I felt a sense of jealousy within me. She had a boyfriend. Of course. No wonder she wouldn't accept my kiss.

"Ashling, are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm fine. I've missed you."

She placed her head on his chest and he pulled her in closer. He finally looked up and saw me.

"Who's this? He has a different smell to him."

"He's harmless. His name is Ephraim. I'm staying at his grandparent's house."

He brought his hand forward for a shake, "I'm Luca. I'm Ashling's boyfriend."

I shook his hand and didn't care to give him too much eye contact.

"Ephraim Black."

"Black? Wait a minute. Your mother is our queen. Renesmee Black?" Luca seemed intrigued when mentioning my mom's name.

"The one and only."

Luca turned to look at Ashling, "You didn't tell me you were staying with our queen."

"I'm not, Luca. I'm staying with Renesmee's parents. Ephraim ran away and decided upon staying with his grandparents. That's where I met him."

"I didn't run away. I'm visiting them."

There was too many conversations happening at once. I had to straighten everything out. I turned to look at him.

"Luca, why are you here?"

I kept studying Luca and realized why Ashling would be attracted to him.

"I'm here for Ashling." He stared at Ashling for a moment, "Are you ready?"

I was confused. "Ready for what?"

She smiled at me with sincerity, "Ephraim, I'm not going to be a prisoner here. I came to stop my mother from constantly talking to me about my destiny. Luca and I are going to leave here. I'm writing my own destiny."

"Wait, what do you want me to tell my grandparents?"

"Tell them anything you want. They don't need to worry about me."

Within a moment, they both masked into the darkness of the evergreen forest, and she was gone.

I ended up taking my time heading back to the cottage. As I dropped myself on top of the bed, I tried closing my eyes but it was hard trying not to think about her. I knew I was rebellious at times, but at least I reasoned with my parents. I've never defied them with the exception of our recent meeting. I finally had enoughh and sat up on the corner of the bed.

I decided to go inside her room. She didn't take any of her belongings. I saw her sketchbook and went through her drawings. She was talented and did amazing work. I flipped through each page and studied her drawings. When I reached the very end, I was dismayed at what she drew.

The last few pages were portraits of me. It wasn't a couple of pages, but more like ten pages at least. She had only seen me clearly once, yet she drew me in different angles.

"Ephraim?"

Bella startled me.

"Grams."

"Where is Ashling?"

I didn't know how to explain to her, but Gramps, who was standing behind her, already read my mind.

"She's ran away. Did she say anything else?"

"Um no. She left with her boyfriend."

They both left without saying anything to me.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

I followed them into the woods to help search for her. It didn't take long and we heard crying. When we reached the area, Ashling sat there alone. She was curled up into a ball with her head buried into her knees.

Bella slowly approached her, "Ashling, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She wouldn't look up. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know if she thought it would be too weird.

Edward looked pissed as hell, but when he spoke to her, his tone was calm, "Ashling, he's not going to hurt you anymore. We're going to protect you now, do you understand?"

She nodded her head and finally looked up at Edward. She took Bella's hand and was comforted by her.

As we made our way into the house, Bella made her some tea. I sat at the table with her and didn't know what to say. She finally spoke but couldn't look me in the eyes.

"You must think I'm stupid."

"I never thought that. Tell me. What happened out there?"

Bella gave her the tea and spoke before Ashling could answer, "Ephraim, I think it's late. Let's let her rest and we can talk some more tomorrow."

I walked her to her room and she curled up on her bed. She noticed her sketchbook was open.

"I'm sorry, Ashling. I shouldn't have pried but I didn't think you were coming back."

"No, it's ok. It's just sketches."

"You're a talented artist."

"I draw what I see. My visions just conveys what my fingers should do."

"I noticed the drawings in the back. Particularly the portraits."

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I think you're one hell of an artist considering you've only seen a glimpse of me once, and tonight you were able to draw me in all sorts of forms and angles."

She smiled and didn't know how to answer.

"Ephraim, I drew those a few months ago."

"What?"

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Please stay tune for more!**

 **-kl**


	3. Vision

Chapter Three - Vision

"How is that possible?"

I was curious and confused, but this world I lived in, nothing was impossible.

"I've had slight visions, but they're not very clear."

"Of me?"

She nodded her head.

"It doesn't mean anything, Ephraim."

"I didn't say it did. It's just, why me?"

"I have visions of different people."

Either she didn't want me to read too much into it, or there really was nothing to her visions.

"What happened tonight? If you don't mind me asking?"

She bit down on her lips and looked down to the floor. She inhaled a single breath and locked her round eyes with mine. Releasing her breath, she politely answered me.

"I'm sorry, Ephraim. I don't know you well enough to share with you about what happened."

She was right. We barely knew each other, and I was asking her to open up about something personal.

She saw the look of shame on my face and changed the subject.

"Ephraim. What exactly are you? I can smell all your different stenches, but I can't quite grasp your true nature."

"Technically, I'm more human. I have the wolf gene from my dad and the vampire from my mom. My body, I guess you can say that, hasn't really decided what it wants to be. Who knows, I could remain more human forever."

"So then you'll age and grow old and die."

"I guess I never thought of it that way." I never did. I don't know why I assumed I would live forever. It was a little disheartening.

"It's a blessing, Ephraim. To have a fulfilling life, get married, raise a family and grow old with your wife. Versus me. We're vampires. We're cursed to live in damnation for the rest of our lives."

"So what's your story? Who turned you?"

She finally smiled, and I don't know why it felt good to see her in this light. She had such a serene way with her words. Even her motions were fluid like when she walked around the room. But her hair. It looked like a waterfall cascading down over her shoulders each time she would brush it behind her ears.

"I wasn't turned. I was born into a vampire family. My mom doesn't talk about it much. It pains her so when she speaks about it. Evidently, I'm one of two babies in this world to be born directly from vampires."

For some reason, when she mentioned it, my thoughts flashed images in front of me. I wasn't able to control it. I saw a woman with white powdery skin and dark hair with black eyes, and then she held onto a baby. Moments later, I see Aunt Rosalie with Preston. It was all blank after that. My body froze for a second, and I almost lost my balance.

"Ephraim? Are you okay?"

She stood in front of me as I leaned down on her for balance. I lost my strength for a minute. I shook my head several times and pinched right between my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ashling. I don't know what just happened. I saw images of a woman and her child, then Aunt Rosalie with Preston." I took in a deep breath and didn't know what to make of it. "Wait. It's you and Preston. The woman in my vision with a baby. It was you and the other child was Preston. You two are the only babies born from vampires. How is that possible?"

"I don't have that answer, Ephraim. There are still several answers that I'm trying to seek, but it's been a long night. I think your humanly body needs to rest."

I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to talk with her some more, but then my eyelids were getting heavy. It had been an eventful day for me. I decided I did need to turn down for the evening. She wasn't going anywhere, I think, so we would talk some more tomorrow.

"Good night, Ashling."

"Good night, Ephraim."

I watched as she closed the door behind me. I stood there staring at the door. My feet felt heavy and wasn't ready to leave. She finally spoke through the door.

"Ephraim. I know you're still standing there."

Embarassed, I left to my room, closed the door and dropped my body onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling. I tried hard to bring back those flashes of images I saw. What was that? I knew as a kid that I was able to control some images, but it died down as I got older. Carlisle said it was the human side that was taking over my body, so I was losing whatever gift I had as a baby. I kept thinking of what I need to do, but suddenly, I dozed off and went into a deep slumber.

My face felt warm, almost burning actually. I tried moving my body so I could deviate away from the heat. I felt immobile. Then a sensation of ice touched the fire on my face. I became calm and collect, my breathing came to a slow pace.

My eyes turned towards the icy touch. I saw two of the deepest black eyes. Then the silk stream of hair brushed over my face. I blinked again and it was Ashling sitting by me with her hands on my face.

I got up quickly and sat up.

"What are you doing?"

She released a smile and those damn dimples hypnotized me.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Your phone has been buzzing all morning. You never picked it up, so I came to check up on you. But you were in a deep sleep. Sorry, I've never been this close to watching anyone sleep before." She paused for a moment. "I think it's beautiful how peaceful you looked."

She was weird, I had come to that conclusion. Yet. I was drawn to that weirdness.

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh. Not long."

The ringing of my phone startled me. I looked over to the nightstand and picked up my phone. It was Michael. Shit. I forgot to call my parents last night too.

"Michael."

"Ephraim. Where the hell have you been? Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"I literally just woke up, but I'm at my Gramps and Gram's cottage. What's going on?"

"The girls and a few of us are heading out to the beach to hang out and catch up. You need to be there, man. It's all really for you. At least, Emma needs you there."

His chuckle meant he was teasing, and I knew why Emma wanted me there. She wasn't ready to give up on our relationship.

"Yeah, man, I'll be there. Let me get dressed."

I looked up and saw Ashling studying the pictures in my room, but I knew she heard the whole conversation. Vampire hearing abilities.

"Hey, Michael. I'm gonna bring someone to tag along with me. If that's alright."

"Yeah. No prob but who? When did you have time to meet anyone? You literally got home last night?"

"She's family visiting from out of town. Look, I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Later."

We both hung up and I stared at her. She finally turned around. The sun rays piercing through the window illuminated her skin. It was that iridescent glow that made vampires so unique. She looked radiant. I know I've seen it before with other vampires, but hers was different. It made her look heavenly like a lost angel without wings.

"I, uh, kinda got you invited to a gathering at the beach in La Push. That's if you don't have anything planned."

She looked at me with her crooked smile. "La Push. What once was forbidden for vampires, now hosts the home of our hybrid queen."

She wanted to hesitate, I could tell she was going to say no.

"No one follows those rules anymore. It's safe. I promise. Besides, they're my family and friends."

"Alright. At least it'll give me the opportunity to leave outside these premises."

She came closer to me and I could smell that floral scent that she wears so well. I was heating up inside and tried to control it. Then I noticed her eyes were different today from last night.

"Your eyes are pitch black today."

She turned herself away from me and licked her bottom lips. She looked at me again.

"I need to feed."

I went with her into the forest. Bella and Edward had been transitioning her over to feed on animals. It was a different taste for her that she had to get accustomed to, but she managed to adjust well to it.

"Do you miss human blood?"

She wiped the remaining blood from the rabbit she hunted.

"I don't miss the suffering that the humans had to endure."

"Did you hunt humans yourself?"

"I did, but I targeted the criminals. I didn't have the heart like the others to kill just to feed. I studied mine first. Made sure they didn't have family or a better calling with their human life."

"That actually sounds stalkerish and creepy all at once." I let out a laugh because it was funny, and she didn't seem the sinister type.

"Laughing at me?"

She came forward and pushed me. I fell on my ass and had forgotten how strong vampires could be.

I couldn't stop with the laughter. I put my arms up in the air as a means to surrender. "Look, I just think you are not the menacing vampire type, so to hear your meditated plan to take out each criminal of this world, well, it's endearing."

"What? How is it endearing to end a human life? Ephraim? You have no idea how repulsive this life is for vampires?"

She was getting offensive now and I didn't know how to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Ashling. I've never had a real conversation with a vampire outside this town, so all this is new to me. Honestly, I've only met you, and I feel some sincerity coming from you."

She let out a long sigh and backed away from me.

"I...I don't think it's a good idea to go with you to La Push, Ephraim."

How did the subject change to this?

"Why?"

"If you're so judgmental about me, how do you think your friends are going to perceive me? I'm not like you all. I'm not your kind."

"Hey, give them a chance. There's no animosity between the two anymore."

I don't know why, but I brought out my hand to her. I secretly prayed she would accept it.

She placed her cold hand in mine, and we headed back to the cottage.

The sun was beginning to set already. Michael kept texting where I was at, but we had been in the forest hunting for Ashling that we lost track of time. I texted him back.

 _Me: On our way_

 _Michael: Hurry. These girls are annoying me_

I let out a chuckle. One day, Michael would enjoy the annoyance of girls but not with these girls in particular.

"Here. Wear my helmet." I slipped it over her head and buckled the strap. "Ever been on a bike?"

She shook her head. "Never."

"It's easy." I sat down and patted the seat behind me. "Here. Sit."

She sat down and her cold skin rubbed against my back. It sent a shiver down my spine. A good kind of shiver.

I then grabbed both her hands and wrapped them around my waist. "Now, don't lean back. Lean against me and if you're scared, lean your head against my back. Got it?"

"Got it."

As she scooted closer to me and tightened her hold, I almost lost it. Damn. What the hell was wrong with me?

We headed off at quite the speed. I heard her screaming and laughing behind me. She was enjoying this moment and it felt nice to have someone ride with me for once. We were racing with the sunset and the view was perfect. The sun rays were gone so she no longer had to hide her skin.

I parked the bike, and turned off the engine. She didn't seem to want to let me go. "Ephraim, the view. It's indescribable. The colors bleeding into one another, I've never seen anything like this."

After a moment, she got off the bike and took off her helmet. "That was exhilarating!"

"Yeah, glad you enjoyed your first ride."

"Come on. I can see they've already started the bon fire."

I took her hand and we walked together towards the gang. The music was loud and there was some drinking going around. Michael finally saw me but his attention went directly to Ashling.

"Holy. Now I know why you were taking your time." He let out a big grin and elbowed me on the side.

"Hey now, be nice. She's new and I want everyone to welcome her." I looked at her and smiled. "Ashling, this is my annoying best friend, Michael."

"Ashling, as in you are a vision."

She giggled at his receptive response.

"Michael. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're very intuitive and intelligent, I have to say. Not many people know the derivative of my name."

I was quite jealous. Even I didn't know, and this book worm genius had to impress her with his brain.

The girls saw Ashling and I could see Emma wasn't pleased that I brought someone.

Pauline walked up to us and greeted Ashling with a warm hug and smile. "It's not everyday Ephraim brings a beautiful girl with him."

"My looks don't compare to you ladies."

Emma finally had the courage to meet Ashling. Her stern look and aggressive hand shake was evident to Ashling.

"I'm Emma. Pauline's younger sister. Where did Ephraim find you so quickly or did he have you all along and just didn't tell us?"

Ashling was baffled by the harsh tone. I rolled my eyes to Emma.

"Emma, it's not your business. She's new in town staying at my Gramps and Grams. Just wanted her to meet new friends."

Emma puckered her lips and held her head high. She knew Ashling was going to be her competition, but I didn't care. I was not going to get involved with this drama. There was no comparison necessary. Most the girls and boys who saw Ashling knew she was an exotic beauty.

I took Ashling and we walked pass Emma and headed towards the fire. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

As we sat down, what felt like a rock falling onto the sand and shaking the ground, there he stood.

Ashling gasped. "Luca."

Did this guy always have to make a damn entrance?

 **AN: I hope you guys are enjoying these chapters. Make sure to leave a comment/review, but mostly thanks for reading! Much love 3**

 **-kl**


	4. Hypocrisy

Chapter Four - Hypocrisy

My heart skipped a beat. In my mind, I begged her not to move forward, to not show any signs that she still cared for him after how he left her. I still remembered her broken soul, shaking and panting on the ground when we found her. Luca did this, yet he had the audacity to return.

His eyes looked traumatized when he saw that she was grasping my hands tightly. I wasn't going to let her go. I didn't want to see her in that state of mind again. But I felt her release my hand slowly. My eyes shut tight, and I took in a deep breath. My mind tried to scream out to her, don't go to him, Ashling.

But she was leaving me. The icy feeling of her touch that I had thoroughly welcomed was now replaced by the warmth of the bonfire. She brushed up against my shoulder and glanced at me, but her eyes went towards the very person I wanted her to escape from.

"Give me a moment, Ephraim."

If she was asking for permission, I was going to deny her this time. But what authority did I have over her?

She took a few steps towards him, and he quickly accepted her welcoming invitation. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist, and he buried his head into her silky black hair. She hesitated at first but she brought her arms up around his neck and embraced him.

I felt nauseated. My knees couldn't hold it together. What was becoming of me? A sudden weight of warm hands landed on my shoulder. Michael.

"It's okay, man. Come on."

He tried to pull me away from staring at Ashling and Luca embracing each other as if their reunion was to be celebrated. I finally forced myself to sit down and face the blazing flame. But my ears concentrated on her voice. I never wanted to take advantage of this one gift, but I couldn't deny it now. I wanted to know what he had to say to her.

"What are you doing here, Ashling? You know they're not fond of you. Of us. Of our kind."

"Don't worry about them. I can handle myself. What do you want, Luca? But the real question is why are you here?"

"Because I love you. I felt awful for leaving you behind. I was selfish, I know. I should have never left. I don't want to lose you. I can't. Not when I just found you."

"Things are going to remain the same, Luca. I'm not going to change my mind."

"I know and I should be receptive to your wishes. I know now. I promise, I will never pressure you again. Please, Ashling. I've been beyond myself when you told me to leave. I didn't want to, but you pushed me and forced me to leave."

"I can't, Luca. At least not right now."

"Why? Is it because of him?"

"What? No. I barely know him. This has nothing to do with him. This is between you and me. At first, I thought it was clear that I should be with you, but the way you reacted when I wouldn't sleep with you."

She was silent for a long while.

"Luca, I'm not sure anymore."

"Please don't say that. Please don't."

"I'm sorry."

"No, what can I do? Please, give me one more chance."

She didn't answer him. I didn't want her to. Why wouldn't that piece of shit just leave? My heart seemed to find its rhythm again, and my breathing eased up.

Michael knew not to bother me because he knew I was eavesdropping on their entire conversation. He was also keeping Emma away from disrupting me.

"Get away, Emma! Now isn't the time to bother Ephraim. Shoo, woman!"

"Ugh, you're not a true friend, Michael."

He lifted his hand and swept it into the air to make her leave. Their conversation overshadowed Luca and Ashling's that I didn't know what else was said between them.

However, the cold touch of hands caressing my shoulder relaxed my entire muscles. The hint of her floral scent released the deep sigh within me. I turned around and looked at her. I wanted to pull her into my arms, but I knew she wouldn't welcome my gesture.

"You okay?"

She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head towards the beach. We walked along the shoreline and let the waves swallow our feet into the sand. She was enjoying the texture of the soft sand against her feet and let out small bursts of giggles.

There was something in her that brought out the kid in me. My worries about my future went into a reset mode of only freedom.

She didn't say a single word to me, yet I was dying to know her thoughts right now. Was she truly resisting the urge to leave here?

"Ephraim." She broke the silence finally.

"Yeah."

"I know you heard the conversation between Luca and me."

"What?"

"I noticed your heartbeat and breathing changed when Luca first came. Then it intensified when I spoke with him, but mostly I could sense the immediate change when I wouldn't take him back."

My palms started sweating from her observations.

"You're so easy to read, Ephraim. Even now, you're tensing up."

She leaned in on me and placed her hand over my heart. I tried to control my breathing, but she seemed to be controlling me unintentionally. I replied to her in hopes that she wouldn't read too much into my behavior with her.

"You say I was eavesdropping on you, yet you were studying my emotions. Isn't that hypocrisy?"

She giggled and again, those dimples were going to damn me to hell.

"I wasn't offended. It was an observation. That's all."

She stepped back and I wanted her body against mine to help cool me down. It was invigorating to have her near me. I was reluctant at first but without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She found her arms resting against my chest again. Her slow movement across my chest created a burning fire within me.

We both locked eyes and as I leaned down to claim her lips, the familiar voice of none other than Emma echoed through between us.

"Ephraim!"

I closed my eyes and tried to exercise my patience. As for Ashling, she laughed it off.

"I believe you are needed."

"They don't need me."

"Let's not be rude."

She slipped out of my arms and walked towards the bonfire. I paced myself so I could walk by her side. Emma was now running towards us, her face seemed pale.

"Ephraim, it's Michael. He's hurt." Emma started crying hysterically into her hands.

We all ran towards Michael and he laid on the ground. He was bleeding on his leg. He curled up into a ball and his arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"What happened?" I got down on my knees beside him. No one was answering. "What happened!"

Pauline finally spoke up, "He was in the ocean, next thing I know, he's screaming. I don't know? Maybe he got bit by a shark."

Ashling took a good look at the bite mark. She nodded her head and looked at me. She felt horrid and knew what the bitten mark was.

"It's not a shark bite, Ephraim."

Emma screamed at Ashling, "What the hell are you saying?"

We all knew what Ashling was going to confess, but none of us wanted to believe it. We haven't had an episode like this for centuries on the reservations. Vampires biting into humans in La Push? It was unheard of.

Ashling stared down at Michael's body. He was suffering excruciating pain. His cry for help was getting louder by the minute. It didn't help either that Pauline and Emma were screaming and panting nervously around us.

Without hesitation, Ashling dropped to her knees and she dug her fangs into his leg.

Emma saw what was happening and screamed louder, "What the hell are you doing? Get off of him! You're killing him!"

Emma tried pulling Ashling off, but she held on and didn't let go of Michael. I grabbed Emma but her grip was overpowering. I finally tugged hard enough and pulled Emma off. She collapsed onto the ground and cried into my chest. "Please make her stop. Why are you letting her do this?"

Emma's tears didn't subside and she kept punching me in the chest. I just allowed her to so she could release her stress out on me, but also because I had no idea how to react to Ashling right now.

Within a few moments, Ashling released herself from Michael. Traces of his blood dripped from her mouth. She licked the excess blood off and closed her eyes. Was she enjoying his taste?

I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "What the hell, Ashling! What's wrong with you? I can't believe you."

She looked at me. Her eyes disappointed at my response. She turned to one side and bent her head down then she spit whatever blood she had in her mouth.

"There. The venoms out of his system."

My grip loosened around her, and I heard Michael moaning. He was recovering and didn't look like he was in pain anymore. I got on my knees and helped him up.

"Michael? Are you okay?"

He tried nodding his head. "Shit. I rather die than go through that again. What the hell happened?"

"Ashling just saved you ... " I wanted to thank Ashling but she had disappeared. I looked over the crowd, and she wasn't anywhere in sight. I scoured the beach, but there was no traces of her. Whatever small scent I could pick up from her, it dissipated into the ocean air.

Shit. What have I done?

 **AN: What did Ephraim just do? Have to admit, I'm feeling for Ashling right now.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow and comment!**

 **-kl**


	5. Goodbye

Chapter Five - Goodbye

I severed through the wind like a quick blade slicing through its opponent. All I could think about was how I reacted towards Ashling. Her facial expression emitted dejection. She felt betrayed, and I didn't blame her.

I ran into the cottage and called out her name, "Ashling!" Her fragrance alluded into her room. I knocked on the door but there was silence. I turned the knob and it was locked. I calmed my temper and whispered my forgiving tone, "Ashling. Please."

"Go away, Ephraim."

"Can we talk please?"

"There's nothing to say."

I didn't want the night to end like this. Exasperated, I took in one deep breath to alleviate my frustration against myself. But I noticed a hint of a different scent. Another vampire.

I bolted the door open with my shoulder. There he stood. Always my rival it seemed.

Ashling was thrown off guard by my entrance.

"Ephraim! What is wrong with you?"

"It's not me. What the hell is he doing here? I should rip his pretty little head off."

"I told him to come here."

I paused. Why would she invite him? Into her bedroom? Was she really thinking to sleep with him? Somehow my stomach radiated heat and pain of disgust.

"You can't do this." I was demanding her. I knew I had no right, but I wanted her to know.

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrows furrowed in complete anger with me. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do with my life?"

"You know you don't want to, Ashling?"

"Why the hell not!"

Luca's eyes were pierced at my body. He was ready to attack me, but that didn't intimidate me.

"Because I know you want me."

With one swift move, my arms clutched her body whole. My lips swept over hers. They were cold at first, but my heat balanced the kiss and it felt perfect. There was an unexplainable feeling that radiated from our kiss. She responded back which made me grasp her closer to my body. The taste of her lips was exquisite.

However, our kiss was cut short as I was thrown against the wall. Luca's arms pinned under my chin. I was choking and tried to pull his arm off me, but I didn't have the strength. His face came close and literally crushed up against my face.

"I. Could. Kill. You. Right. Now." His words were clear and he was rightfully agitated.

"Luca! Stop!"

Her strength surpassed his and she threw him across the room. She looked at me to make sure I was okay, then she watched Luca bring himself up to stand.

"I need you both to leave." She sounded exhausted and confused.

"The hell I'm leaving. This is my house." I wasn't going anywhere. Especially with this vampire still roaming around.

She gave me a wide eye look, "No, Ephraim. I don't want to see you either. Go home, please."

Her admission stabbed me directly in the heart. Did she not feel the passion that I felt when we kissed?

"Then I'm not leaving 'til this cold one leaves."

Luca let out a sharp smile. "You really think it's going to happen between you and her. You're going to age and die, and I'll be right here for her always when your body rots down under."

Luca walked up to Ashling and grabbed her hand. He lifted it up and brought it to his lips and gently kissed her hand, "Sei la mia anima gemella. Ti voglio, Ashling."

I didn't know what words he just spoke to her, but she closed her eyes because she couldn't face him. Soon he left the room and it was just her and me.

My calm voice tried to break the awkward silence, "Ashling. I'm sorry for tonight. I was wrong to think you were going to hurt Michael. I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"You're forgiven. Now leave." Her words felt forced and disappointed in me. I had a hard time walking out of the room.

"I don't want to walk out on you."

Her eyes directed at mine. "You're not. Please leave. I don't want you here in this room or this house."

I shook my head no, but she was adamant. I wasn't ready to leave yet, not until she heard me out.

"Did you not feel anything when we kissed? I don't know about you, but there is something between us and I can't let it go."

"Yes, I felt it. It doesn't mean anything, and besides, Luca is right. We're too different."

Somehow I was enraptured that she felt it too, but her insinuation that we were different? I was denying that notion.

"Ashling, I could care less how different we are. What I feel for you, it would be tragic if I denied my feelings."

"Ephraim, please. It's been an exhausting day, and I do need to be alone. I can't be falling for you. Your people will never accept me. That was validated tonight. Luca was right, don't you get it?"

She was stubborn. Why was she fighting her feelings?

"Who cares what others think! What do you want?"

She paused and gave me a cold look. "I want you to leave now."

I stormed out of there and got on my bike and sped like I never had before. She was being overly dramatic. If she wanted to be away from me then fine. I was never going to return to that cottage again.

I slept like a baby on the sofa. Sara had taken over my room since I left for college, so I didn't mind crashing in the living room. I could hear some dishes clattering in the kitchen. I knew it's purpose was to wake me up. My mom was deliberate about it.

I removed my arms away from my eyes. She was in the kitchen and had already made breakfast. There wasn't an overcast today and the light shined through the windows. Every once in a while, as the light hit my mom's skin, it illuminated the room. She was beautiful and graceful.

"You look beautiful, Mom."

She stopped in her tracks and glanced at me. Her half smile warmed my heart.

"You're in a good mood today."

"Not really. I just finally slept through the night." I was trying to forget all memories of Ashling, plus, I hadn't slept since I've been with her. The cheap sofa bed was actually comforting last night.

I inhaled my breakfast and decided to head out to see Michael.

"Mom, I'm heading out to see Michael."

She stopped eating and placed her hand on my arm, "You should. Your dad is there now. Please don't start your day off arguing with your dad."

Why would I be arguing with my dad? "Yeah, I won't."

I parked my bike outside of Seth and Bena's tiny home. There were several other cars here. Shit. They must be calling a meeting after last night's episode. How was I going to explain to my dad about Ashling? It wasn't her fault. If anything, she saved Michael's life.

The back door was unlocked and all the commotion became silent as I walked in. The only noise I heard was Michael yelping a few times. I thought he was okay? Maybe he didn't completely heal?

I saw the back of Sam and he was sitting next to Michael as Michael laid down on the sofa.

"Ouch. Shit. That hurt this time."

I looked at Michael's leg and you could still see the scars from the bite, but it looked as if it healed perfectly. There was only a small indentation into his skin that was barely noticeable. So why was he crying in pain?

The closer I got, then the realization hit me as I saw Sam dipping an ink needle into the tiny black jar. He then took the needle towards Michael and pressed into his right shoulder.

The Quileute's tattoo of the wolf.

Shit.

Michael phased into a wolf? When?

Michael saw me and laughed, "Ephraim! Can you believe this shit?"

"Watch your mouth, boy." Sam gripped his arm tight which made Michael yelp out again.

"Is this what I think it is?" I looked around the room and the entire wolf pack was in here.

My dad walked over to me, "It happened last night. Where were you?"

"Ugh. I was at Grams and Gramps cottage."

He knew I was hiding something, but I didn't want that to be an open discussion at the moment. He kept on with his words, "Things are changing, Ephraim. Michael phasing means there's an immanent threat of vampires. It won't be long until each one of you starts phasing. And your future will then be inevitable."

I knew exactly where he was going with this. He was expecting and hoping my phase would come. Back to this same shitty imprint theory. No wonder my mom warned me to not lose it with my dad.

Michael was soon going to be forced with an unbreakable bond that he had no control over. I was feeling sorry for him already.

I walked out of the house and my dad followed me.

"Son, there's no denying your fate. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you when it will happen but it's not up to me to decide."

I turned around to face him. "Why didn't you just leave me alone in Seattle? Life was simpler back then."

I was right. Now the whole wolf thing was creeping its way into my life, Ashling was being complicated and my best friend was going to be controlled by his fate.

"That life in the city, it's not yours. This reservation is your home. You'll take on my role one day, and it's something you're going to have to accept."

"I don't want it, Dad! Ever since I stepped foot back into the reservations, it's been nothing but crazy. I want a normal life. A human life! Let me live my way and I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm going to die one day. You and Mom are just going to have to accept it. I'm more human than anything else. I'm not meant to be supernatural like the rest of you."

"That's not true, Ephraim. You still have your gift. You just lost it along the way. It'll come back and once it does, you'll phase into a wolf and you'll realize your destiny as a Quileute."

"Will you and mom please quit talking about destiny? I just want to live one day at a time. One! Is that so hard to let me do?"

My dad came closer to me and I knew he felt sorry for me. He hated that he had to force this life upon me.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then we'll let you live your life the way you want. There will be no more talk about this. But, the moment you realize your fate, please come home."

I couldn't believe it. My dad became soft, and he was giving me that freedom away from the reservation. I decided I needed to leave. With everything happening, I couldn't face it anymore. Michael. My fate. Ashling.

Ashling. The thought of leaving her ached my core. I had to shake this feeling off. I barely even knew her. Leaving now would be best so I wouldn't get in too deep with her.

I decided I'd go say goodbye to her first.

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! That would mean the world to me! Much love!**

 **-kl**


	6. Imprinting

Chapter Six - Imprinting

"Ashling?"

Her bedroom was empty but at least her belongings were still in her room. I headed out to the back, and she wasn't there either.

"You don't know how to stay away, do you?"

She crept up behind me which startled me, but I felt a sense of relief knowing she was still willing to talk to me.

"Actually, I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" She seemed taken aback.

"Yeah, my dad and mom are letting me leave here. They are actually going to support my decision to go back to Seattle."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

She threw herself onto the hammock and started swinging herself. She didn't feel intense like before, more playful today.

"Uh. Michael phased into a wolf. Meaning things are going to drastically change for him."

"And what does Michael have to do with you leaving?"

She wouldn't leave this subject matter alone, and honestly, I didn't want to go into further explanation about the weird fate of wolves.

"It means that more than likely some of us will be transitioning and phase into wolves. It's a defense mechanism due to a possible imminent rise in vampire attack."

She sucked in her cheeks and pouted her lips. She couldn't help but think it was her doing. Her curiosity was also increasing by the minute. She studied my silence and then made her assumption known.

"Oh my God. You don't want to turn into a wolf. Ever. Do you? You'll have no choice when it happens."

"In a nutshell."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want to."

"Why? What's so bad about being a wolf? Don't you gain superpower strength with speed and telepathy?"

"It's all not positive changes."

"Like?"

She really wanted to know, didn't she.

"Imprinting."

"Im...what?"

"Wolves. We imprint. It's our ancestors way of surrendering our souls and linking it to someone else. The purpose is to strengthen our people."

"All wolves imprint?"

"Unfortunately so."

"Therefore, your father imprinted on Renesmee? Did she have a choice?"

"She didn't really. However, she feels the connection too, but it's stronger on the wolf's side. It's as if they have power over them, but more of a good power. And of course that love is unbreakable."

She stopped herself from rocking and sat up. Her smile almost infectious even during this serious conversation.

"It's hopelessly romantic."

I rolled my eyes. A typical answer from a girl.

"You are afraid, Ephraim. Afraid to be forced into loving someone because there could be a possibility that you would be in love with someone else. Look who's the hopeless romantic now!"

She laughed at my expense, and I didn't realize how embarrassed I was. She noticed I wasn't enjoying her in her jovial celebration, so she stopped.

"So why don't you just not ever fall in love and problem is all solved."

If it were that easy, but she was right. That's why I had to get away. Live a normal life in the city.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll make a mental note. I only came by to say good bye, but if you ever come to Seattle, call me."

She stood up in front of the hammock and walked back into the house.

"Can I at least give you something?"

I followed her into her room, and she opened the top of her dresser drawer. She lifted out a box and placed it on her bed. She untied the box and took out a journal. She then proceeded to hand me the journal.

I raised my brow questioning why she would want me to read her journal. "Do you want me to read it?"

"Up to you, but in case I don't see you again."

I lifted the cover open and flipped through each page. I skimmed the entire book. There was over a hundred pages at least.

"What is this?"

"Earlier, I lied to you when I said I had visions of other people too." She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her toes that were fidgeting. "You're the only one in my visions, so I've been drawing you so I wouldn't forget."

"I don't understand that reasoning."

"I never did either, so when I showed my mom earlier this year, she said I had to come here to find the answer. When I first arrived several months ago, it was different here. But I still didn't understand what I was looking for. Then that night when we first met, you walked out into the backyard. I couldn't believe it, that's why I was frightened when I first saw you. You were real. I had to go back into my room to look at all the drawings to compare and make sure it really was you."

Her mood changed. She was this vibrant creature earlier and now she was calm and collect. All this time she had been waiting for me, and she didn't know why.

"How do you feel now knowing I exist?"

I moved in closer to her. She stood still as if she was waiting for me. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. I wanted the vibrant Ashling who was so carefree earlier, but somehow I made her nervous all of a sudden.

My fingers lifted her chin up to me so I could lose myself in her golden almond eyes. I gently placed my lips on hers and caressed them. She parted her lips and I knew she wanted me to taste her. I didn't force myself on her like before. No, I wanted to savor this moment. My tongue gently played with her lips. She released a soft moan from the back of her throat. I lost all control and pulled her cold body up against mine. I wanted to radiate her with my heat. Her arms went up my shoulders and found their way around my neck. She pulled me down closer to her, and I happily obliged. I couldn't get enough of her tantalizing taste. She had me in a trance.

She pulled away and our foreheads were locked with each other. She still held on to me and closed her eyes.

I finally spoke up, "You never answered my question."

She let out a giggle and threw her head back. Her smile made me forget why I was there in the first place.

"Your existence has made me feel all sorts of emotions."

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

"I don't know. I still don't know anything about you."

"Well, get to know me then."

She finally loosened her hold on me and stepped away. Why did it hurt me when she was letting me go?

"You're leaving, Ephraim."

She was right. I did want to leave, but it was only to get away from all this supernatural world. But her confession was persuading my decision. What if there was something more with her? It was possible. I felt connected to her, but my mind kept going back to imprinting. Would this be worth it, to only end up being with someone else? I only had one suggestion.

"Come with me."

"What? No. I wouldn't survive with all that human blood parading in front of me. The city life has no wild animals for me to hunt."

She was right. She'd probably survive a day or two but would have to feed soon afterwards.

"Ephraim, it sounds exciting and all but we barely know each other. I can't leave what's here to conform to your lifestyle."

"Fine. I'll stay then."

"Okay, now you're indecisiveness is becoming amusing. Don't stay for me, and what if you do phase and have your imprint? I'll be left with nothing but a tragic love story."

"I'll figure something out."

"How? Are you going to stop yourself from phasing? Didn't you say you have no control?"

"Work with me, Ashling. I don't know about you, but I like you a lot. I like being around you."

She paced around her room trying to reason it all. I knew she wanted me here but she was afraid too.

"Stop moving so much and please let's talk." My mind couldn't think clearly with her acting so nervous. I had a thought but it was only a comical one. "Hey, what if you are whom I'm supposed to imprint on? Problem solved."

She stood still and rolled her eyes. "Or what if it's Emma?"

Geez. What a way to kill the dream. Then it had me worried. What if it was Emma? Would I really be capable to stop caring for Ashling?

"Alright, enough of us devising a plan to override my ancestors. Can we just have a normal conversation and do normal people stuff?"

"I'm a vampire, Ephraim, you're a hybrid. Since when have we ever been normal?"

She busted out laughing and so did I. There, we felt better now not trying to over analyze the future. We knew we had no control over it, so we were just going to take it one day at a time.

My phone started buzzing, and it was Michael. He must be wondering what the hell was going on with his life now being a wolf.

"Hey Michael."

He was quiet and didn't respond like his usual self.

"Hey, Ephraim. I hear you're leaving to Seattle."

"Change of plans, man. Why, what's up?"

"Alright, that's good. That's good. I was hoping we could talk."

"Yeah, man. You ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good. I'm real good, but I'd rather we talk in person."

"Yeah, let me head to my parents and I'll meet you there."

"Sure."

I hung up the phone and Ashling just stared at me the whole time.

"Do you want to go with me and meet my parents?"

"Um, not yet. We're not that serious." She cracked a smile and her dimples caused my stomach to flip inside out.

"Alright. I'll be back. I need to check up on Michael and see what he needs."

Surprisingly, she came up to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It sent a rush down my spine and I didn't mind it.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, later."

I entered through the kitchen door and my whole family and Michael were at the table. Everyone became eerily silent. My mom had an unsettling look on her face.

"Uh. Is everything okay?"

I directed my view to Michael and nodded my head for a response.

"Yeah." He replied quietly.

"Why are we all hovering over the table?"

My mom finally spoke up. "Ephraim."

Michael stood up, "I'll tell him, Mrs. Black."

"Tell me what?"

I don't know why I missed it before, but I saw Sara clinging on tightly to Michael's arm. Since when, I thought? Suddenly, all the puzzles were slowly connecting.

"No." That's all I could get out of me. Not Michael.

"Ephraim, I've imprinted on Sara."

 **Thanks for reading! I appreciate your comments! Much love** ❤️

 **-kl**


	7. Broken

Chapter Seven - Broken

I was lost for words. I've always known that imprinting existed but never been a witness to the actual process of it occurring. Mom and Dad. Sam and Emily. Seth and Bena. Leah and Bryson. The list went on. They were already together, so it never bothered me. Now Michael. And with my little sister?

"Ephraim?" Michael interrupted my thoughts. "Let's go outside and talk."

Before he got up from his chair, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Sara's cheek. Their display of affection threw me off. I've never considered these two as a couple. Now they were bound together for life.

The overcast in La Push with its cool breeze kept my heated body down. I couldn't relax. We walked to my dad's shop and stopped inside. My dad was organized with his gear, and the smell of auto parts with gasoline invaded the entire room.

"So spill it, Michael. What happened?"

"Which part do you want to hear first? The phasing into a wolf or the part with your sister?"

I didn't know how comfortable I would be hearing him confess his imprint on Sara, only cause she was my baby sister. Granted she was eighteen now and he was a year older than her, but they were so young. What did they know about love? They haven't even had a chance to live outside this town.

"Ephraim, my phase was pretty shitty. That night after the beach, as I'm lying in bed, my body was burning like a torch. I thought it was the venom from the vampire bite. I seriously thought I was turning into a vampire. I grabbed the scissor on my desk and was about to slit my wrists cause there was no way in hell I wanted to turn into a cold one. Then I noticed I couldn't grab the scissor with my hand cause I was growing a freaking claw. I screamed out of fear and anxiety. My dad heard and barged into the room. Luckily, he pulled me outside before I would have destroyed the house. That old man smiled like he was a proud papa bear when he saw me phase. I think my mom would have preferred me as a bear, but I'm a Quileute first, Ephraim. A Quileute, our people, our kind."

"You don't have to convince me, Michael. I know who my people are."

"Well, yeah, then you know it's because of those cold ones that I turned. We only turn because there's a threat. Something is coming, Ephraim, and our bodies know. It's preparing us for what's to come."

"What the hell are you talking about? There's no threat. No one would defy my mom."

He shook his head and placed his hands on my arm. His body temperature was hot, and his strength was squeezing me too tight.

"Hey, man, easy on the hold!"

He let go quickly. "Sorry. Keep forgetting these immense powers I've gained. It's surreal. And you know what? I'm freaking fast too. I could outrun you on that damn bike of yours."

He laughed at his newfound gift.

"Challenge accepted, Wolf Boy."

"But hey, about Sara."

He didn't know how to say it as he kept silent for a while.

"Just spit it out. What's done is done."

He took in a deep breath and brushed his hair back with his hands.

"She's like . . . Nothing I've ever imagined. Before I never noticed her, didn't think of her any other way except as your sister. You know me, I never focused on girls, just the beach and my studies. Then my dad and I came here to talk to your dad and mom about my phase. Sara walked out of her room and that was it. It's hard to explain. My soul literally left me and she holds onto it now. I almost couldn't breathe at first because everything I saw in her was when life became real for me. She is my sole purpose in life, to protect her and love her."

"Alright, I get it. You're getting your happily ever after. To be honest, I'm glad it's you. So what are you plans?"

He shook his head and raised his eyebrow, "I haven't thought that far. All I know is your dad wants me to train with the pack. As for, Sara and me, she calls the shots now."

He laughed at his surrendered state to love. I couldn't believe the guy. He was truly happy.

We went back into the house, and my mom had the worried look on her face. I know she wanted to know if I was going to finally accept the idea of imprinting. Now that Michael provided his personal testimony, then maybe it would ease my mentality about it. There was a sense of security knowing Michael and Sara looked completely smitten with one another. But I wanted more than a solid relationship. Whatever happened to self-discovery and exploring?

She came up to me and rubbed my cheek with her hand. "Ephraim, don't shut me out, okay?"

"Mom, look, I get it. Michael and Sara are happy as ever like a Disney ending. I'm not against them."

"So you're open to the idea of imprinting?"

I didn't have a final answer yet.

Sara unexpectedly opened her opinion out loud, "Mom, he's met someone!"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a death glaze. She would forever remain my annoying little sister.

My mom's eyebrows furrowed and she tried to get something out of me.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Yes, I do. It was the girl who saved Michael. I forget her name."

Sara turned to look at Michael for the answer, and I nodded my head to Michael. He kept quiet and pretended he didn't remember by shrugging his shoulders.

My mom knew our intention and she looked at the both of us, "Why the secrecy?"

"It's nothing, mom. I have to run."

She pulled my arm back, "Ephraim, can we talk."

I looked at the time. "I'll be back tomorrow, how about that? Maybe you can make your famous pork chop that I love so much?"

I leaned down to kiss her cheeks and headed out the door. I ran right into my dad.

"Hey, why the rush? Stay for dinner at least?"

"I got to go, Dad. I told her I would be back tomorrow."

I set off towards my bike but I could still hear them talking about me.

"Jacob, you're never going to believe this about your son, and he wouldn't even give me the chance to tell him."

"What?"

Before I could hear what she had to say to my dad, I had placed the helmet on my head and already rode off back to Gramps and Gram's house.

Why was I afraid to admit to my mom about Ashling? But then again, Ashling and I weren't in a serious relationship. We were still trying to get to know each other. If and when it would become more serious, then I might conjure up the courage to introduce her to my parents.

Sara almost gave me away. Thank goodness for Michael. I owed him one for sure.

It didn't take me long to recognize her standing out front. She was wearing cut up denim below her knees with a tiny tee that allowed her abs to peek through. Her long thin overcoat flowed down pass the length of her jeans. She wore heels. Odd choice from what I was used to seeing the girls wear in the States, but this was Ashling.

"I assume you don't need to hunt and feed since you're in heels?"

She stared down at her heels and with a bright smile bent her knees and did a curtsy. She was a weirdo alright, but my weirdo.

"You're back so soon."

"It was a quick visit."

"Is Michael okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." I brought my lips in to bite them before I could tell her. "He, uh, he imprinted."

"Oh?" She nodded her head up in the air.

"With my sister."

"Oooh. Interesting. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm completely fine with it. They actually look good together."

"So you're fine with your written destiny then?"

"I'll deal with it when it happens."

"Yeah, one day at a time, right?"

"Yeah. So why are you dressed up?"

Her giggle echoed thru the forest. "This isn't dressed up. This is actually dressed down."

"Ok. So why heels?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would want to get out of town. Port Angeles, maybe?"

"I thought you didn't want the city life?"

"It's for one night. I think I can manage."

"Alright, let's ride then."

She ran up to me and jumped behind me on the bike. She wore her helmet then held onto me. I was getting accustomed to her icy touch, and it helped me settle down from wanting her. All I knew was, this was going to be the longest ride for me.

We arrived at the usual bar that my dad and I often visit when I passed through Port Angeles. It was owned by the Elwha Klallam tribes, and they were shape shifters themselves. They were majestic eagles and probably had the coolest abilities with flight. They were also Paco's tribe.

"Ephraim! You damn stranger, where the hell have you been?" Peyton came around the bar and held on to me. He saw Ashling behind me and immediately knew she was vampire.

"She's cool, man. She's with me."

He winked at me and punched my shoulder, "Anyone who's cool with you, it's cool with us."

"Thanks, man."

He turned around and threw his arm in the air and yelped like a dog, "Aye! Look who's here! It's our very own Prince! Hands and eyes off the lady, alright!"

I shook my head out of embarrassment. "Alright, shut up."

I grabbed Ashling's hand and walked her over to a table. I raised two fingers up to Peyton for drinks to our table. She was studying the bar and couldn't stop smiling.

"I like this place."

I snickered at her comment. "It's a dirty old bar."

"Look past that. It's the people and the environment."

Our drinks came and before we took a sip, I raised it, "To one day at a time and ... you."

"Me? Hardly." She squint her eyes to think of her sappy toast, "To broken horizons and dirty old bars!"

We both laughed and then chugged our drinks.

"Broken horizon? That's an interesting toast. What's behind your meaning of it?"

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her cascading hair behind her ear.

"Promise me you won't laugh?"

"There's no guarantee." I tried not to force a laugh out.

"When we arrived at the beach of La Push and that very moment when the sun was setting, the horizon seemed so perfect. As if the sun was meant to melt right into the ocean peacefully; I knew at that moment something was going to break it. And within that split second I recognized my life was going to change because I was going to allow you into my life. And whether I liked it or not, you had already broken me."

Well, I'll be damn. I leaned forward and with my hand I pulled her face to me. I kissed her hard on the lips as if my life depended on it.

"That was one hell of a confession, Ashling."

"That was one hell of a kiss."

Peyton brought over a pitcher for us for the rest of the evening. We played a few rounds of pool, and it went longer than expected since it was her first time at the game. The evening sky was losing its light yet we remained in the bar. Her laugh echoed throughout the bar and I enjoyed each sound she released.

However, the front of the room became silent and I smelled that familiar stench.

It was Luca, and he wasn't alone. He had two other vampires with him. They didn't seem pleased to see my arms around Ashling's waist.

Peyton lifted his towel to the other side of the shoulder to showcase his tattoo. "We have a problem, boys? Don't want any trouble in my bar."

Luca didn't turn to Peyton. Instead, he locked his eyes on me, "No problem, sir. Just wanted a word with the lady."

"Well, unless she wants to talk with you, you're not going near her." I knew Peyton had my back. He knew I had no strength like the rest of his shape shifter gang.

Ashling finally replied to Luca, "We're done, Luca. There's nothing more to say."

"You lied to me. Guess you care for this dog meat after all."

I wanted to kill him! I took one step forward but she grabbed my hand and I'll be damn! She was stronger than me.

"That's right, dog. Let the woman fight your battles. You can have her; she was way too easy in the bed anyways."

Something in me burned my gut. It didn't take but one step and I was already in front of Luca. However, his two vampires blocked him. My hands turned hot and my fist went through both their heads with one swing. Their heads shattered into a million pieces of ice all over. The sound was a shrieking sound that was unheard of. Luca saw and his eyes turned frantic. He slipped so fast out the front door before Peyton's men could grab him.

I landed on my knees and looked at the headless bodies. What came over me? My panting was fierce and in quick repetitions. I felt something warm on my lips then I saw blood dripping onto the floor. My hand went up to my face; my nose was bleeding heavily. Next thing I remember, I fell forward and crashed onto the floor. I saw Ashling's heels running towards me. I could see her mouth moving and she was panicking, but I couldn't make out her words. Peyton then was down on his knees and was facing me. His mouth murmured something but I couldn't understand. Then the room closed in and everything turned black, and all was silent.

 **Thank you to those who have left comments! I truly appreciate all the feedback. Please continue with them, and I will continue writing. Much appreciated!**

 **-kl**


	8. The Battle

Chapter Eight – The Battle

I was trapped in a house fire. Flames were engulfing the entire house and all the exits were blocked. Frantic, I crawled on the floor looking for a different route. However, the ceiling caved in and came crashing down. My arms came up to my face and blocked the falling wall of fire, but it didn't reach me. Her body hovered over me and shielded me from the fire. She faced me as I laid flat on my back. Her smile calmed my fears. Slowly, the fire descended. Her hand caressed my face as I placed my hand over hers.

"Ephraim."

She saved me.

"Ephraim, wake up."

I woke up looking down at Ashling. Holy shit. She rested on top of my entire body with her hands under her chin and gave me an innocent yet playful smile. My mind tried to think of anything else besides her. School. Seattle. Food. Beer. Luca. Damn Luca. Fuck. No. Not fuck. Can't think of that. Not now.

"Why are you here?" I gulped a hard swallow. "On top of me?"

"Oh." Her lips created a perfect little circle. Her eyes widened and she realized what she was doing to me. Within a second she was standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Ephraim. You're body temperature was heating up so high, so I draped you with my cold body to cool you down."

She looked embarrassed at her admission. She bit her bottom lip and didn't make eye contact with me. Her eyes scanned around the room except at me on the bed.

I then realized, I didn't know where we were. I studied the room and tried to remember how I got here.

"Um. Where are we and whose room is this?"

She finally worked the nerve to face me, "This is Peyton's room. We're above the bar. You somehow killed two vampires with one strike and then passed out, so Peyton brought you upstairs to recover."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just through the night."

I realized she had stayed the evening as well and perhaps watched over me the entire night. My head was still throbbing from the intense fight I had with the two vampires. I don't even know what came over me. My temper took over and I went into protective mode.

"Ephraim?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I was trying to contemplate the entire situation. I've never done anything like that before. Actually, I've never had that sensation in me either. It was . . . different."

"Well, whatever, you did. Thank you for your attempt in trying to save me."

"I didn't mean to kill them."

"I know."

I sat up on the edge of the bed with my hands gripping to its edge as well. I gazed down at the old aged hardwood floors. The dents and scratches left a remarkable impression, and somehow with all the flaws it endured, the floors looked perfect. Would these killings become my dents? I was flawed now, and far from perfect.

Her cold hands rubbed my back which caught me by surprise, but I welcomed her serene touches.

"Ephraim. If I can offer anything, it's that you never get over your first kill. At least, with you, you have a choice. For me, it is or it _was_ a means of survival. You did it out of protection, and I don't know how to ever repay you. No one has ever done that for me."

She sat beside me and took my hand. She placed her other hand on top and rubbed hers against mine. She couldn't look me in the eyes, so I lifted her chin so I could see her piercing black eyes.

"Ashling, I don't know why, but I feel an inclination to protect you."

"You don't have to, Ephraim."

The palm of my hand pressed against her cheek, and my thumb caressed her bottom lips. She slightly bit on her bottom lips and folded them in underneath her tongue. I wanted to trace her lips where her tongue had touched. I leaned down on her and did just that. My tongue explored the very place she last tasted.

She brought herself forward and there was no space between us anymore. I lifted her on top of me as she straddled me with her legs. All the while, her fingers ran through my hair and the sensation of her touches sent a riveting wave of warmth down my spine. I wanted to inhale all of her.

I leaned back on the bed and she held her weight on top of me. She sent traces of kisses down my jawline and neck, and I was going to lose it. I began to lift her shirt up and started to undo her bra.

The sudden loud pounding at the door both caught our attention, and she got off of me quickly.

"Ephraim!" The pounding started again.

Ashling couldn't look me in the face and was brushing her tousled hair with her fingers. She got up to stand at the corner of the room.

Peyton's scream through the door sounded serious. I opened the door to find him standing there. He peeked in around the room with a serious face, but he let out a small crooked smile at me with a suspicious wink. That asshole. Now wasn't the time to be an ass.

"You got a visitor, Ephraim. One I don't wish to have often in my pub."

Who could be here to see me?

I followed Peyton downstairs, but not before grabbing Ashling's hand. I wasn't going to leave her unattended and alone upstairs. As we got to the bottom steps, I was surprised at who it was.

"Mom."

Word must have spread to her about last night's incident. Either she was being a protective mother or doing her queen duty and trying to seek answers for what really happened. But it was her look that I didn't comprehend. She was staring straight at Ashling. I didn't know how to read her at this moment, but it didn't look like she was warming up to Ashling.

"It's not her fault, Mom, so don't even think it is."

My mom turned to look at me. Her one eyebrow raised up meaning she was taken back by my comment and didn't agree with it.

"I never said it was, Ephraim. I only wanted an explanation of what's going on and why you're still here."

Ashling couldn't stop staring at my mom. I could tell she was a nervous wreck because her grip on me was getting tighter by the minute.

"Mrs. Black, I am so sorry. It really is my fault. Please don't be upset with Ephraim. I had suggested we come into town, and Luca must have followed us. That's when everything happened with Ephraim becoming unconscious."

"Unconscious?" My mom didn't like that part of the story. I turned to look at Ashling and shook my head to her so she would stop talking. I've never heard her talk so fast.

"It was nothing."

"What happened?" Her tone was fierce and demanding.

"Luca and his vampire boys were coming after Ashling and me, so I went into protective mode. I don't know what happened, all I know was I aimed to punch them and next thing I know the punch killed them both. I was bleeding from my nose and fell down to the floor. That's all I remember."

"Ephraim? Are you okay?" My mom was now in mom mode. She came up to me and rubbed my head like I was a kid, then hugged me. Ashling tried to release my hand, but I wouldn't let her go either.

"I'm good, Mom." I was embarrassed at her possessive behavior while Ashling stood watching and chuckling. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Ashling."

She finally released me and turned her attention to Ashling. She also noticed my hand still gripped onto Ashling's. Ashling tried her best to let go of me, but she lost that struggle as I held on.

"Mrs. Black, it is an honor to finally meet you. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you. My mother has spoken highly of you, and I'm sorry to meet you under the most unfortunate events."

"Ashling, please don't apologize. I'm well aware of who your mother is. I hope she is doing well."

"She is with the exception of missing me too much."

"As a mother, I understand completely. Well, we have some unfinished business here, and I would like it very much if you would join us this evening for dinner at our house, Ashling."

I didn't understand my mom's sincerity towards Ashling. My mom knew it was never a smart idea for me to get involved with anyone. She didn't want me to get hurt should the imprint take place, if it would take place. I didn't even know if I was going to phase into a wolf ever.

Besides, my feelings for Ashling were growing. I couldn't deny them anymore, and I wanted to tell Ashling soon.

"Mom, I'll bring her over tonight. But we have to go to Gramp's house first so she can at least change."

It was the perfect excuse to buy some time first. My mom didn't hesitate and she let us walked pass her and out the pub.

I could hear Peyton whispering to my mom. "How long are you going to let this go on?"

"He'll figure soon enough."

I couldn't believe it. Even Peyton was in on this imprinting. No one was giving me a choice. How was I ever going to live my life? I wouldn't ever be able to until I surrendered myself to these claims. Maybe it wasn't fair to Ashling? Inside of me, I knew it was true. Especially after seeing Michael and Sara, I couldn't deny it anymore.

When we arrived at the cottage, Ashling climbed off the bike and headed inside.

"We're not going to my parent's."

She turned around and gave me a perplexed look. "And why are we not going?"

"My parents are going to enforce this imprinting shit on me and will probably scare you off with this talk."

"How do you know that's what they're going to discuss?"

"Because it's what my parents do. All. The. Time. They infest the idea of imprinting to me during every opportunity they can. It becomes mundane, but I'm not going to put you through it. You deserve more and better."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying. . . " I had the hardest time trying to find the perfect words without hurting her. "Maybe it's best that I shouldn't . . ."

I couldn't say it. I didn't want to say it.

"You're a piece of work, Ephraim. Let me make it easy for you." She was livid, and I didn't blame her. She threw the helmet at me with a lot of force, and ran towards the house.

I got off the bike and chased after her. She was already in her room and had closed the door. She placed her entire weight against the door and I didn't have the strength to push it open. Damn the human side of me.

"Ashling. Please open the door. It's not what you think."

She remained silent and unresponsive.

"Ashling. You're the last person I want to hurt. Because in the end, if this imprinting happens, you'll be the one carrying the pain. And I can't live with myself knowing I was the cause of it because . . . I've fallen for you, Ashling. I've fallen in love with you."

My heart was aching with each word I admitted. I was overwhelmed by my emotions for her. I don't know why I was confessing. It wasn't going to help the situation. If anything, I was making it more complicated for the both of us. But I knew I had to let her go.

The door finally opened, and the look of her face tore at my gut. She was somber, and I wanted to rectify it. However, she came up to me and had her arms around my neck already. She pulled me down and before I lost my balance, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She kissed me with harshness, but I didn't care. I wanted to savor her before she decided to forgo our kiss. She wasn't hesitating my response either as I pulled her closer to me. Her body was cooling my rising temperature. Then she stopped and stared at my stunned face.

"Ephraim. If falling in love with you is going to cause me pain, then let me make that mistake knowing full well I'll lose you in the end. I've already told you, you've broken my horizon. I've accepted the fact already that my heart may be broken, but I can't accept not trying. Let me love you in return, up at least until we can't love each other anymore."

"Ashling, it hurts me knowing what I'm going to do to you."

"I'm a big girl, Ephraim. I'll manage, but for now. Let me love you."

I didn't want to agree with her, yet my head nodded in response. I feared losing her already though we've only met. These past few days seemed filled with indescribable emotions that she only brought out in me.

"So let's go meet your parents. The last thing I want to do is disappoint your mom."

I took in a deep breath and didn't want to argue with Ashling. I guess she would get a little taste of my irrational parents and the nonstop persuasion of imprinting. The thought of possibly wanting someone else besides Ashling caused a sharp pain in my chest. I was going to battle this fight if it killed me, but I knew full well I had already lost the war to imprinting.

 **A/N: I apologize for the late chapter posting but this summer has been a difficult and busy schedule for me. I'm finally finding myself at a balance, and I have been dying to continue this story. Thank you for those who are reading this and still continue to do so. I promise you it's going to get quite more interesting. Much love!**

 **-kl**


	9. The Gift

Chapter Nine - The Gift

Her tight hold around me eased the tension in my gut. I took my time with the bike on our route to my parents. Plus, I enjoyed hearing her laugh at each sharp turn. She was secretly a daredevil, I could tell. I reminded myself that I would have to take her to the cliffs off La Push for enjoyment.

She released bubbles of giggles when she saw the miniature red house. "This is where you grew up? I love it, Ephraim. It's so cozy and quaint."

"If that's your code for tiny and old, it is. But I was never bothered by it. A lot of great memories here with my parents, especially playing soccer with my gramps in the yard."

She couldn't stop smiling and I caught on to her sincerity. There wasn't anything about her that I couldn't resist.

"Come on, I'll take you out back. My Dad built a picnic shelter for my Mom since she loves to entertain. I'm sure that's where the party will be."

"Party? I thought it was just dinner?"

"You don't understand my Mom. When she invites a guest over, the entire clan gets invited."

Ephraim could tell Ashling felt a little uneasy. Why wouldn't she be? She was in Quileute territory and the only vampire on land right now, but there would be hell to pay if anyone tried anything on her.

"Hey, don't worry. I've got you covered."

"I don't think your human powers are going to be able to save me from a pack of wolves."

"You're right, but that's the advantage of being son to the queen."

I took her hand and directed her to follow me. We walked to the backyard and I heard her gasp.

"Ephraim, it's so different back here. So elegant and such an enchantress forest."

"Yeah, my Mom spends too much time with DIY projects."

All the lights provided a warm glow of a path to the picnic shelter. The fragrance from the wild flowers created a welcoming aromatic vibe. I couldn't stop staring at how Ashling's eyes lit up at each turn, but the lighting did look amazing against her porcelain skin. I decided to pluck a wild lily and without her seeing it, I placed it behind her ear. If she could blush, she would have.

"Thank you. It's lovely."

"Not as lovely as the lady wearing it."

Her dimples deepened with my remark and she couldn't hide her grin.

"Come on. Let's get roasted and get this over with."

I could hear the sudden silence and all eyes directing at me, but more so towards Ashling. I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm ok, Ephraim."

My mom came out of nowhere, "Let's not be rude to our guest. It's not like she bites, well, at least not tonight."

Leave it to my mom to break the odd silence. She walked up to us and gave me a hug.

"Ashling, I'm so glad you were able to come tonight. I was afraid Ephraim was going to talk you out of it."

"Actually, he did. How did you know he would?"

"He's my son. I know everything about him including all the right and wrong decisions he'll make."

There, it's starting already. I rolled my eyes and pulled Ashling's hand so we could converse with someone else. Unfortunately, that someone else was my Dad. I bumped right into his massive steel body. I guess that was the only thing I was looking forward to if I ever phased into a wolf.

"Dad."

"Hey, why the rush?"

"Dad, this is Ashling. Ashling, my Dad."

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Black."

"Likewise. I hope we won't scare you away. Sorry for the dramatic dinner, but Nessie has a way of turning boring into dramatic."

"Nessie?"

I rolled my eyes again, "That's my Dad's nickname for my Mom."

"Aww. That's so endearing. Are you going to bestow a nickname on me, Ephraim? I'm sorry, Mr. Black, I'm a hopeless romantic and find that so captivating."

"Not sure Ephraim has the romance blood running through his veins."

"Thank you for the forewarning."

My dad and her were both laughing at my expense. I couldn't believe this. I was supposed to be protecting Ashling tonight from my parents, and she was ganging up on me.

"Appreciating all this conversation in front of me."

Ashling wrapped her arms around my shoulder and pouted her lips, "I'm sorry. It's appealing to learn so much about you within ten steps into your home."

"Sorry, Dad. We're going to sit by the bonfire for a bit."

He stepped aside and directed his hand out towards the bonfire. "Please enjoy yourselves tonight. Ashling, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you, Mr. Black. Same here."

Ashling and I headed towards the bonfire, and I could hear my parents mumbling to each other. Ashling chuckled at their conversation. I realized she could hear what they were saying.

"So what are they saying?"

"Don't you think it's rude eavesdropping?"

"You listened."

"It isn't eavesdropping if you can hear it clearly. Besides, you probably don't want to know."

I stopped myself from walking any further, and she almost ran into me. I looked at her, "It's probably something I've heard before. It's always the same thing. Let me guess, they were talking about you with me and imprinting."

She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground then at me, "Actually, they said you don't realize how easy you've got it."

I don't know how many times I've already rolled my eyes tonight. What was that supposed to mean? Each time they kept warning me, now they say it's going to be easy. I took in a deep breath then we finally finished our way to the bonfire.

It was the usual gang. Sara immediately embraced Ashling and went a hundred miles per hour talking about how much I've changed since meeting Ashling.

Emma still didn't trust Ashling, but I didn't care. She kept her distance from Ashling. Paco decided to join us too. I missed that crazy guy.

"Ashling, this is Paco. He's my somewhat bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

Paco gave Ashling a hug as if he'd known her his whole life. "It's so nice to finally meet you, miss."

I tapped him on the shoulder, "Paco, what's wrong with you? Cool it."

Ashling thought it was odd too. Either way, we all sat and caught up on the fiasco that happened at the pub. They were intrigued at the notion that I handled two vampires alone. I didn't have an explanation, but having vampires as enemies meant one thing, Quileutes would begin phasing into wolves.

It wasn't something I wanted to hear. It wasn't something I wanted as my fate. With my quick temper, I grabbed Ashling's hand and we left the bonfire.

"We'll be back."

I paced myself as fast as I could towards the house with her dragging along.

"Ephraim, where are we going?"

"There's something I want to give you. It's in my room."

"Okay." She was confused but came along since she had no choice.

Once inside my room, I dug through my top drawer and found the small box. I carefully pulled it out and handed it to her.

"What is this, Ephraim?"

"It's a gift. That's all. I want you to have it."

She gently pulled the lid off the box and smiled at what she saw. "It's beautiful."

She pulled out the bracelet and handed it to me so I could clasp it on for her.

"The details are so ornate."

"I, ugh, tried to make it different and unique cause I thought it should match the person."

"Wait? You made this? Ephraim." Her eyes lit up which made them twinkle.

"You don't have to say anything. Just keep it."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

I heard my Mom calling us for dinner, so we stepped outside to join everyone else. Her cooking was always splendid, but then I realized Ashling couldn't eat anything. Somehow she knew and held onto my hand, "It's okay. I'm fine."

Ashling went ahead and sat down at the table while I finished grabbing my plate of food. Emma noticed the bracelet on Ashling. She got up from her chair and pointed at Ashling's hand, "Where did you get that?"

Ashling didn't realize Emma was talking to her, but everyone followed where Emma's finger was pointing and noticed the bracelet.

"It was a gift."

"From who?"

"Ephraim."

"It doesn't belong to you. That's now how the bracelet works."

"What are you taking about?" Ashling seemed confused.

I got to the table as fast as I could before everything would get out of control.

Sara stood up and got in between Emma and Ashling. "Emma, it's up to Ephraim to decide who to give it to."

Ashling wanted to know the truth, so she asked Sara. "Just tell me the truth please."

That's when I heard my Mom jump in.

"Quileute shape shifters are destined to imprint. Meaning their one true love is already selected for them without their consent, without their control. Once it happens, both will feel the pull and never cease the bond. The bracelet binds them together. It may seem like a small token of affection, but the maker of the bracelet created it just for the one they've imprinted on."

I interrupted my mom, "And that's if a Quileute turns into a wolf. Not all Quileutes do therefore forfeiting the bondage of them belonging to someone."

I looked at my mom with disappointment, "How could you do this? This was the reason why I didn't want to bring her here. You can't just leave me alone."

I grabbed Ashling's hand and we started leaving, but my Mom had more to say.

"Ephraim. Let's talk about this in private."

"I'm not going to involve Ashling in all this."

We kept walking but she was in front of our path already.

"This does involve Ashling."

"Mom, I don't want to say this, but you've lost it. You're really going to use her to get to me?"

We both walked passed her, but my Dad was leaning on my bike with my keys in his hand. Damn it.

"Hear us out, Ephraim."

Ashling took my hand and with her strength she stopped me from walking further. She stared at me with her innocent eyes. I'm sorry I ever brought her here. She quietly whispered to me, "Maybe we should listen. The last thing I want to do is disappoint the Queen."

"She's just my Mom, Ashling."

Ashling nodded her head. She was in disagreement with me. Giving in, I took a step back and faced my Mom.

"Alright. Say whatever it is that you have to say."

My Mom's breathing got deeper and my Dad came to her side. "I think it's best if we all sit down inside."

It didn't bother me where we would be, but we walked into the house and sat in the living room. Ashling felt nervous and still held onto my hands. The guilt I felt was overwhelming. She didn't deserve this.

My parents looked as if they've been waiting for their confession to come to fruition.

"Ephraim, your Dad and I have been constantly on you about imprinting because we already knew it was going to affect you one day. I know you don't remember, but as a baby you've been able to communicate with us by providing us with visions of the future."

"What?"

"As you got older your powers subsided. For us, it was a good thing because we weren't familiar with all your gifts and one gift in particular, we feared it may cause you harm. Your grandmother died because of that very same gift. So to protect you, we cloaked your gift. Somehow, whether it's coincidence or meant to be, your power diminished."

"What does this have to do with Ashling or imprinting?"

"Ephraim, you introduced us to Ashling years ago."

"What?"

"Not physically in person, but through your visions as a baby, you showed me who she was and who she would become."

"Become what?"

"Ephraim, Ashling is your imprint."

 **A/N: Thank you to those who have remained to read. I apologize for the late posting but I'm still here! I'm also more active too so please be patient as I will continue this story. I adore this story and hope you will too. Please vote if you like this chapter. It would mean the world to me!**

 **-kl**


	10. Ashling

Chapter Ten - Ashling

I was at a loss for words. My mind replayed all I could remember. My parents knew. Who else had known? Paco? Peyton? No wonder Paco gave her such a long hug. That fool knew all along. Then I remembered my mom's recent spill about imprinting to Ashling. She had been hinting at it, and no wonder she didn't care if the bracelet was given to Ashling.

I kept looking down on the floor until I saw the long waterfall of black hair cascading down my arm, "Ephraim, are you okay?"

I looked at her, so innocent in all this. I then stared at my Mom. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Ephraim, I don't think you both are ready to hear everything yet. In time, I'll explain it all."

"Time? Mom, all we have is time now. If I'm going to phase, then I'll be stuck living in this supernatural world forever."

"It's not as bad as you think it may seem. We've all lived a very happy normal life."

"Normal? How can you make any of this normal? My kid sister just gave her whole life up for my best friend and with no choice in it. Don't you think that's odd? She's your daughter?"

My mom didn't know what to think of my outburst; even I didn't know what I was saying anymore. Everything made sense, but that didn't mean it all had to sit well with me either.

"Go ahead, Mom. Spill it all."

My Dad stepped in between my Mom and me. "Ephraim, your lack of respect to your Mom is trying my patience. Sit your ass down and let her show you then if you're so thirsty to want to know. But I warn you, if you raise your voice on her again, you're going to answer to me."

My Mom calmed my Dad aside. He was right, but everything was happening so fast I didn't have time to process it. I can't believe I had known all along who Ashling was, yet I had forgotten about her growing up.

My Mom got on her knees between the both of us. She had her hands on ours as we were still holding on to each other.

"Ashling, one of my gifts, is to show you my visions. It's what I have seen and witnessed. In it, you'll also see Ephraim as a baby, and his capabilities to show all of our future. The future he did show me does stop here. He was never able to gain his powers back, so for now we don't know what tomorrow is going to bring us. I will forewarn you that you're going to see people you know but realize that in the end, we all cared for you. Now, I'll only share with you, if you are willing to accept it all."

She paused for a moment so Ashling could decide for herself. The risk that Ashling would be taking was irreversible, but she accepted my Mom's invitation.

Within a minute, my Mom placed the palm of her hands on our faces. We all closed our eyes, and the darkness soon revealed her thoughts. It started with my birth, everyone close to me was there; however, there was a battle between vampires. One that particularly stood out was a male vampire with long black hair and red eyes. There was a lot of tension and soon it was my Mom and me, alone in a dark room. Her tears never stopped, but I, as a baby, comforted her. I showed her visions of us in La Push, with Sara and Dad, as a family. Then another vision was shown to her of the same long black hair male vampire with another female vampire with red hair. Suddenly, I see my Mom by the river with Dad and me. The male vampire again is in the scene, this time my Mom has thrown me to Dad, and she transitioned into a werewolf. She then ripped the male vampire apart. He's been destroyed permanently. Time has shifted, and my Mom's reading letters and one specifically from Italy. I could clearly see the writing:

 _Queen Renesmee_

 _Ashling is beautiful as ever. I can never thank Ephraim enough for gifting Aro and me this miracle child. Aro is gone, but his eyes live forever in Ashling. Please remember Aro for his soft heart at times. He only did what he thought to protect his family, but soon enough Ashling will be your family too. When that time arrives, I will surrender her to you willingly, for I know it is in her best to belong with Ephraim, her true protector._

 _Respectfully, Sulpicia_

The vision continues as my Mom makes a visit to my grandfather and grandmother at the cottage. She sneaks to the back porch and sees a young girl sitting at the hammock. The young girl with the silky black hair never turns around, but it's evident she's Ashling. My mom talks to my grandparents, "Let me to be the one to tell Ephraim. He'll be home in a few weeks. Thank you for watching over Ashling."

After that vision, everything became dark again. I opened my eyes and I saw my Mom staring at me. She seemed relieved for finally letting me know everything, but she seemed torn for hiding it all too. I found Ashling, and she's shell shocked. She started to get up and leave.

"Ashling, don't leave."

"I'm sorry, Ephraim. My whole life, I thought my father was a good person. My mother never spoke of him and how dark he was as a vampire. I wanted to know more about him, and I got my wish. Now if you'll excuse me. I'd like to be alone."

With her vampire speed, she was out the door. I pursued her and got on my bike, and started racing after her. I could see her running through the evergreen forests. We both were at the same speed. I kept yelling for her. I knew she could hear me, but I was relentless and wouldn't stop.

"Ashling! Please! Stop!"

At that moment, everything completely stopped for me, but there was a sharp pain that pierced my chest first. I started to see the world spin, then a loud screeching sound pierced my ears. I felt like my face was sliced with papercuts. There was a hard blow to my head, and suddenly I'm on the pile of grass or dirt. I couldn't tell. My vision kept going in and out, and all I heard were the sound of rain drops falling on my face. I couldn't control my body, but something flipped me around to my back. The ringing in my ear wouldn't stop, but my hands wouldn't move to cover my ears.

However, I felt relieved. She's here, in front of me. Ashling.

It's a dream like the ones I've had before. Except this time, she isn't smiling. No, her face. She's upset. I want to tell her not to worry, but something stops me from speaking. The darkness, I can't see her anymore. I don't even feel her cold she radiates that I've come obsessed with. The ringing in my ear has stopped. I've lost sight of her. I tried to find her in this still darkness, but everywhere I turned, I saw nothing. Then the silence was interrupted. Every sound became clear.

"Ephraim! Don't die on me! Please! Ephraim!"

I tried to answer her, but nothing was coming out. I finally felt some pain in my chest, but my entire body felt cold. Was it from the rain?

Tires are screeching while Ashling is screaming at the driver who left, "Bastard! How can you leave us!"

I saw her face again, "Hold on. I'm going to take you to Carlisle."

She picked me up carefully and I only saw the top of the evergreen trees. The overcast was a shade darker this time than usual, but that didn't matter to me. I was exhausted and wanted to close my eyes.

"Ephraim! Talk to me. We're almost there. I'm so sorry about my father. What he did to you and your mother is unforgivable. No matter, I'm thankful for you. I've loved you before I met you when I first started having visions of you. Here you are right in front of me, and I don't know how to let you go."

We made it to the house. Ashling kicked the front door open and screamed, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle, as calm as ever, directed her into the patient room.

"What happened to him?"

"His bike hit an incoming truck head on. His body rolled over the truck and he landed on the grass. It's my fault, Carlisle. He was chasing after me, and he wasn't wearing his helmet. He saw me in the forest and tried to talk to me. It all happened so fast. Then the driver of the truck just drove off!"

She buried her face in her hands, pacing back and forth.

I finally spoke up, "Carlisle."

"Ephraim, you can talk later. Let me check you thoroughly first, but next time, be more patient and wear your helmet."

He looked at Ashling, "Please contact his parents."

She nodded her head and realized she didn't have their numbers. Carlisle handed his phone to her, and she called my parents. While on the phone with my mom, she held on to my hands, and the touch of her icy hand warmed me somehow.

"They're on their way, Ephraim. Stay with me."

I managed to move my lips and smiled for her, in return she squeezed my hands.

Carlisle completed what he needed with me but he stared at my eyes again. He flashed lights into my eyes, then he stepped away with the phone. The only thing I was able to make out was Forks Airport and patient. As my vision faded in and out, time seemed to have pass because soon my parents were beside me.

It wasn't long until I noticed I wasn't in the room anymore. I felt pressure in my ears, and then I realized we were in a chopper. The lights were now too bright for me, but someone placed something over my mouth. Then the last thing I remember seeing was Ashling leaning over me.

"Ashling." I tried to remove the mask over my mouth, but she held onto my hand.

"This will be all over soon. I'll see you when you wake up. Love you, Ephraim."

My eyelids became too heavy and I fell into a relaxed state. I let the darkness consume my whole body. I felt lighter and no more pressure. I patiently waited until I would see her again.

It was still dark, and all I heard was my own heavy breathing. I finally had the strength to force my eyes open. It was burning hot, and I wanted to kick the blankets hovering over my entire body.

Everything was blurry for a moment and I could see the silhouette images of people slowly being focused clearly.

My Mom screamed for a nurse, and my Dad was smiling at me. Sara and Michael stood up from the corner, and Sara started crying as Michael wiped her tears.

"I don't know where she went." My Mom kept looking in the hallway for the nurse.

I studied the entire room, and I realized I was in the hospital on a stretcher. Balloons and flowers filled the room.

My Mom took my hand and started crying. "Ephraim, are you okay? Are you hungry? I will cook you anything you want. You just say it, baby, and your Mama is going to fix it."

"I'm not hungry." My throat felt dry.

She let out a soft whimper, "It's so good to hear your voice."

The nurse finally walked in, "Well, let's check Ephraim's vitals, and I've already paged Dr. Cullen for you, Mrs. Black."

"Thank you." My Mom looked at the door, "Where is she? Sara, could you go find her. I'm sure Ephraim wants to see Ashling."

Ashling.

My Mom was smiling so big when she looked at me.

"If it wasn't for her intuitive thinking, you may not be here right now. She literally saved your life. I don't know how else to thank her for saving you."

"Ashling."

"Yes. It was Ashling."

"Mom, who's Ashling?"

 **A/N: Hold on! It'll get better and more writing will come. Thank you for considering saving this book to your list or adding me. It makes me keep on writing just for you all even though it's not many, but one already makes it rewarding!**

 **-kl**


	11. Can't Catch Me

Chapter Eleven - Can't Catch Me

The look of my mom's perplexed face caught me off guard. I didn't know what she was expecting from me.

"Ephraim. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

I didn't know how this was relevant to anything. I remembered Paco chasing me through downtown Seattle, and possibly passing out in front of my dad.

As I told my story, my mom's face started to turn pale. My dad came closer to the side of my bed and grabbed my mom's hand.

"Mom, what is it?"

They were silent for a moment and about to speak, but the door opened and walked in a girl. She stared at me and her eyes filled with a gleam that radiated the room if it could. Her focus was directly at me. Her eyes widened and with the swiftest motion I've ever seen, she held onto my hands.

It was cold. It didn't take me long to recognize what she was.

"You're awake."

"You're a vampire."

Her smile became broken then her eyes brows furrowed at me.

"Are you joking?"

I wasn't. It was a legitimate statement.

"Ephraim . . . "

My mom took the girl's hands, "Ashling, he doesn't remember."

Ashling. So this was the girl or vampire who my Mom said saved me.

"My Mom said you saved me. Thank you."

The girl looked at me again. She mimicked the same face my Mom made earlier. I don't know why my being awake was a sudden disappointment for them. She tried to speak but the only motion were her lips quivering.

"Um, it's me, Ephraim. Ashling."

I've never met her before, and I didn't know her purpose of wanting me to know her.

"Yeah, I know who you are."

"Do you remember anything about me? About us?"

I shook my head. I would have remembered someone like her. I mean, she was pretty.

Before I could speak, Carlisle walked into the room.

"Good morning, Ephraim. Seems we need to all sit and discuss what's going on with you."

Carlisle asked everyone to sit as he discussed what had occurred to me. Retrograde amnesia was what they were diagnosing me with. Evidently, the force trauma to my head when I hit the ground caused damage to my temporal lobe and prefrontal cortex. This was the reason why I couldn't remember the most recent memories because according to the doctors, the neural path of my newest memories was not as strong as my older memories. Since there was no cure, Carlisle suggested revisiting recent significant memories that might trigger them back. It was the only suggestion he could provide after consulting with the neurologists.

I didn't know what I had to remember, "Carlisle, is it necessary to try and remember? What's so important that we have to trigger them back?"

Everyone froze for a moment, but Ashling took a few steps back. Who else besides Ashling did I not remember I wondered?

Carlisle then continued, "Ephraim, there could be a possibility that if you receive another injury that those memories would be lost forever. There's no evidence in it, and it's all in theory, but it's a risk I'm not willing to take. Besides, you're not the only one who's affected by it."

He turned to look at Ashling who seemed to be isolating herself in the corner. How would she be affected by me?

"At this moment, Ephraim, you need to rest up. We'll start some exercises of your memory later today. Otherwise, everyone, he's in good health and we should give him his privacy."

It wasn't long for all the pack and the rest of my family to trickle out the door one by one. However, Ashling stayed in the room with my parents. My Mom was holding her and comforting her. They exchanged a few words and I was able to hear it clearly.

"Ashling, be patient with him. We'll all work on this together so he'll remember."

My Dad chimed in, "When he phases, none of this will matter anyway. The pull he'll get from imprinting will change everything. It's just a waiting game for us now for his transition to take place."

Imprinting. I was never going to escape it.

My Mom walked over to me and took my hand. She gently kissed my hand and smiled at me.

"Ephraim, your Dad and I are going to go back to the hotel to get some rest. We'll return later. If you need anything, have Ashling call me and we'll be right over."

Ashling? She was staying? Why?

My Dad hugged me and then they both left through the doors. Now the awkward silence replayed itself over. The dark hair beauty, Ashling, sat at the edge of my bed. Her eyes were sincere and possibly shattered. I didn't like disappointing people, but this was unexplainable.

"You can sleep, Ephraim. I'll be here at the corner in case you need anything."

"You don't need to be here, you know? I think I can manage pressing the nurse button if I need anything."

"You know, you're more stubborn now after your head injury. You were a lot . . . simpler before."

"Last I remember; I've always been this way."

"Right, the problem is, you don't remember."

She was feisty. I didn't know if that intrigued me or annoyed me. Whatever the reason she was here, at least she was entertaining. Then without any warning, she was in close proximity of me. Her lips met with mine. They were cold and different. She pulled away, and something inside of me still wanted to continue.

"What was that for?" I knew my blood pressure was rising and I didn't know how to calm it down. She placed her hand on my chest.

"Your heart rate is rising. Does that mean you remember?"

"Remember? I don't know how I ever forgot that."

She laughed at me, but I was being serious. How could I forget something like that? Especially from her? Who was she to me?

"Are you supposed to be my girlfriend that I forgot?"

She laughed again throwing her head back exposing that long beautiful neck of hers and then with those massive black eyes directed her gaze at me, "Technically, we haven't labeled each other yet." She started to climb off my bed, and my instinct kicked in and my hand grabbed hers. I didn't want her to leave my side just yet.

"I'm sorry. Then let's establish what we are to each other. I mean, at least it might help me remember."

She seemed to hesitate. "We're complicated."

"Then let's start with how we met, and I'll decide what we are."

"You know, when I first met you, you were a timid guy that stuttered your words." I was so drawn to her dimples when she smiled. I felt I needed to make her smile more so I could embed it in my memory forever.

I didn't realize how much time had passed as she spoke about us. She slowed her pace when the story reached the dinner party at my parent's. I had taken her to my room and grabbed a box from my dresser drawer.

"Wait. I remember the box. My dresser drawer. I mean, I remember always having the urge to make this bracelet. Oh."

It hit me like a train. "You're my imprint." My eyes finally turned to her wrist, and I don't know why I didn't see it before. She was wearing my bracelet.

"I thought I haven't phased into a wolf yet? So how did you become my imprint already?"

"Again, another technicality." She explained further into the story, and spoke about my visions as an infant that my mom shared with us. Everything seemed to be clearer, but the emotional feelings were still missing. I don't doubt not loving Ashling, but it was too strange to fall so deep right now. My thought process was interrupted by my parents barging into the room.

My mom had prepped a home cooked meal for me. She started asking questions of how I was feeling, and Ashling managed to sneak out of the room.

"Looking for her already? Seems you don't need to recover your memory to know what she really means to you."

"I didn't think she was going to leave."

"Ephraim, she needs to feed. She'll be back, trust me."

I forgot about her vampire appetite. My stomach began to cry for food too. I finished my dinner in no time. Afterwards, I spoke to my mom about what Ashling revealed. She confirmed Ashling was speaking the truth. Exhaustion finally hit me, and my parents left back to their hotel after I went into a deep sleep.

When I woke, the room was dark but I could see the city lights reflecting through the glass window. But sitting on the window sill was Ashling; she was in deep concentration drawing into her sketchbook. I didn't want to disrupt her, so I watched her for a few minutes. I had enjoyed our earlier conversation, but sitting in complete silence with her in close proximity was just as alluring.

"You're awake."

I didn't see her face direct towards me at all. I was too busy studying the movement of her hand while she was sketching.

"Yeah." I felt as if I got caught, my body temperature was rising drastically.

"I like looking at you sleep. So at peace and with no worries to trouble you."

"You make it seem like no sleep is such a burden. It isn't that bad, is it?"

"It would be nice to be able to shut off the mind for a moment."

She was finally standing beside my bed, and I grabbed her hand. I was being so bold and didn't know it was in my character. "Were you able to feed?"

"Yes. Seattle has some natural parks and hiking trails close by, so it was convenient, but . . . "

"But what?"

"It felt eerie. It didn't feel right and I felt as if it wasn't safe to be out there."

"Did you want to stray from animal blood?"

"No, it wasn't that. It was something else. Maybe my paranoia of being in the city. I don't know . . . "

It all happened so fast. The window broke into a million pieces, and she hovered to the floor. Four figures slipped through the window. A vampire with washed blonde hair held Ashling by the waist.

"Hello, love." He thrusted his nose into her hair and took a hard sniff before looking at me.

"I like dropping in on you, wolf boy. But it's time I collect and leave." He placed a bag over her head and tied her wrist and arms together.

"Let me go, Luca!"

Luca. So this was him. There wasn't much I remembered about him from Ashling's story, but for some reason he boiled my blood. I climbed out of my bed and pulled out the IV.

His eyes pierced a fiery red color. "Can't catch me, Wolf Boy."

He jumped out the window with her and so did the rest of his boys. I looked down and saw how many stories were below me. This was going to be the end of me, but I didn't care at this point. My body forced itself out the window, and as I fell, I could feel my body burning with fire inside. I screamed wanting torment as my preference instead of this heat in me.

I heard a loud impact that shook the ground and created a concave. I slowly opened my eyes and realized, I was still breathing. I was alive, but more interesting enough, I was hairy or furry was the correct term. I was on paws. They were huge paws too. My claws came out and it etched into the pavement.

I looked up and with my keen vision; I saw them in front of me. The other guys with Luca couldn't close their mouths.

"What the hell? Luca, thought you said he was just a boy! He's a beast!"

They all split, but I could care less of the others. My only focus was on trying to find Ashling. Luca ran off with her still in tow. He was heading near the port, and I could sense his strong smell along with the saltwater. It burned my nostrils, but gave me a direct path to him. He reached the pier and stopped himself.

"All I have to do is jump, Wolf Boy."

My deep growl made him flinch and I lunged after him. He then threw her body out into the water. I dove into the water as he stood on the pier. His smirk caused me to never forget that face. I dove deep into the water to find her sinking body. My teeth pinched her jacket and I started swimming in the dark lurking waters.

We made it onto the shores, and I remember seeing the city skyline before I closed my eyes and involuntarily drifted into a deep sleep.

•••••

 **A/N: Please leave a comment! I would truly appreciate it! Love hearing feedback! Much love and thanks for continuing reading this story 3**

 **-kl**


	12. Leaving

Chapter Twelve - Leaving

The crackling fire was the first thing I heard, and it felt like it was lodged in my ear. I could hear every piece of bark being crisped and toasted. The waves crashing onto the shore seemed right at my feet but when I gazed up to look, I was at a great distance and so was the campfire. I looked at my hands and they were normal, but whose clothes was I wearing? They were mixed match.

It was still late in the evening, but I didn't know what time it was.

A familiar scent caused my nostrils to flare and the rustling sound behind me triggered my ears to turn around.

My breathing changed. My heart was palpitating out of my chest. Her eyes locked with mine, and I was in a hypnotic state. My body froze. The only sound I heard was my own slow heavy breathing.

Ashling. She was different. When I saw the moonlight reflect against her smooth skin; it was as if the light was dancing in unison against her skin with every movement she made while walking towards me.

I tried to get up, but my knees prevented me from standing. Maybe it was her affectionate smile with the perfect dimples that indented into her cheeks. I don't know, but my heart felt heavy and as if it was confined. The closer she walked towards me, the more pressure I felt in my heart and the more I felt pulled to her. My mind tried to deny it but my body wouldn't allow me to forget my fate.

This was imprinting, the sensation of losing all my will to her. I broke a smile to her. I wanted her. I needed her. I felt owned by her yet having the urge to protect her. She was mine.

"Ephraim, you're finally awake."

I stood myself up and locked my eyes with her. I didn't waste a moment and my lips almost bruised hers as I claimed her mouth. It felt different this time, as the passion seemed to ignite both of our senses.

She didn't fight back at all. Instead she placed her arms around my neck while my hands slipped behind her small indented back. She was ice cold, but it burned the moment I touched her.

She moaned from the back of her throat, and I nearly lost it. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up at her provocative sounds.

We were fire and ice that shouldn't have come together, but it didn't stop us from the sensations we had been fighting all along. We belonged together, and for once, I never felt so powerless.

She pulled away, and it'd about killed me. Just one more kiss, I told myself. She gave me another small graze on my lips with hers. My mouth moved across her cheekbone, and I started to nibble her ear.

"Ashling." I whispered her name so she would recognize it was me who belonged to her.

"Yes." Her soft whimper came as I moved my mouth along her neck. She tilted her head more to let me know she was pleased by my kisses. I realized I had to stop now though it would have been better to shoot myself in the foot.

Soon our foreheads were against each other. I didn't want to let her go, but she managed to slip out of my arms.

She took several steps back, but still held onto my hand. I was her captive now and whatever she wanted, I was going to give it to her.

"That was something else, Ephraim."

I was still lost for words. The only thing I was able to mumble was, "Yeah."

My mind tried to trail off, so I could have better control of my selfish need for her.

"Where are we?"

She looked around the shoreline then sat by the fire. She pulled my arm down so I could sit beside her.

"I believe we are on Bainbridge Island? I'm not sure. When I broke into the house to grab you some clothes, I saw the address on the envelopes in the house."

I couldn't believe her. I wanted to laugh.

"You broke into a house and stole clothes?"

"Well, I very well couldn't lend you my T-shirt and walk around naked. Plus, you needed trousers. You were in the nude when I pulled you onto shore."

So she saw me bare. I didn't know how to respond.

"Don't worry, Ephraim. I didn't take advantage of you if that's what you're worried about."

Was she jesting? I couldn't tell. She finally belted out a laugh and threw her head back. I don't know what came over me - confidence, embarrassment, revenge, but I turned to her and pinned her down with my body. She was immobile and this time my strength surpassed hers.

"You dare laugh at me?"

"No, I'm sorry." She broke a smile and bit her bottom lip to stop her laughter.

I saw it as an invitation to place my mouth over hers. I don't think I was ever going to get tired of her lips, especially if they taunted me. She didn't resist either as she pulled me in closer to her.

My heat always overtook her icy cold skin. It always burned me at the first touch, but now it felt as if an electric shock occurred each time and was masked by the most pleasant sensation.

We both heard a rustling sound, and I instinctively threw her body behind mine. We were both down on our knees and stared directly at where the sound came from. My arms still guarded her.

"Well, if you're both finished. There's no time to waste. Let's go." The familiar husky voice gave me comfort.

Paco. How did he know we were here?

He didn't look pissed, more embarrassed at finding me barely dressed on top of Ashling.

"Paco, how did you find us?"

"Ashling called me. We can talk about this later. Let's leave or else Luca will manage to find us again, and I may destroy him before a proper trial. And I don't think your mom is going to accept that."

We headed back to La Push and the ride home was a silent one. I felt timid all of a sudden around Ashling, maybe because Paco was here, and I couldn't act like a foolish person.

Ashling must have read my mind because she took my hand and held it on her lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and traced her finger at the jagged lines on the palm of my hand.

"These hands are exactly the way I had I imagined. I've sketched your hands multiple times, always wondering why I felt the urge to draw them. Yet when I drew them, I knew they weren't a stranger's hands. It was as if I've touched them before."

She wasn't expecting an answer from me. She sat silently staring through the window until we arrived home. I wish I could read her thoughts because something was bothering her.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at me, forced a smiled and never made a single comment. I didn't know how to take it.

I followed Paco into the house but not before she pulled me back. She placed her hands on my face and pulled me down. She kissed me as if it was our last kiss. My arms were around her waist, and I pulled her closer until there was no more space between us.

She finally released me and took a step back. Without a word, she moved further away from me. With each step, my heart felt a dagger piercing it. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Ashling. What are you doing?"

Her mouth parted slightly, but no words came out. She wouldn't look at me.

"Ashling?" I took one step forward and she pulled further away.

"Ephraim. I'm sorry. I thought I could, but I can't."

"You can't what?" In my heart, I knew her intent was to leave, but I didn't want her to. "Don't leave me. Don't."

"Ephraim, nothing's changed from when I was here last.

I grabbed her hands and placed them on my lips, "Everything has changed since then." Was she not aware of my imprinting on her? She had to have known or was she fighting it?

"Ephraim, I'm still trying to figure out my place in this world. For Christ's sake, I just learned what really happened with my father. All the truth I knew was covered and I don't understand any of it."

It was selfish of me to keep her, but for some odd reason, I understood how she felt.

"Where will you go?" I needed her to remain close to me, but what authority did I have over her? She was my imprint, but her feelings didn't have to be mutual. It seemed so easy for Sara and Michael, but I've heard of stories before of how the feelings were not reciprocated. I didn't want that to be our story.

"Maybe go back to Italy. I want to hear the truth from my mother." She struggled to let the words come out, "Ephraim, I understand your acquirement of phasing and what was bestowed on you."

"You mean imprinting."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sorry. I do care for you, maybe more than I should be, but I can't help but think that I need to seek some answers about _my_ life."

I was at a loss for words. Before I could utter another word, we were interrupted.

"Ephraim. Ashling. We need to talk now."

My mom was adamant with her stance. She stood at the door with her arms across her chest. Her one eyebrow rose up, and I didn't hesitate but walked towards her. I turned around and held my hand out to Ashling, though she took my hand with reluctance. We walked pass my mom and into the house.

My father and Paco sat waiting for us in the living room. I could feel Ashling tighten her hold on me. Neither one of us knew what was going to be said, but we sat patiently waiting for my mom to speak.

"Ephraim, I want to know first, how you're feeling after your phasing."

"I'm fine, Mom." The phasing didn't affect me like I thought it would. I was terrified at first knowing it could be a possibility, but when it happened my thought was only about rescuing Ashling at that time.

"Do you have any questions for your father and me?" She was being sincere and a concerned mom with her light tone.

"Mom, I really am okay. It was nothing. Yes, it was a surprise, but in hindsight, I'm pleased it happened." I was being truthful because I was glad it happened. It allowed to me find Luca before he could harm Ashling, and at that moment it was the only thing that mattered.

"And what about your thoughts on . . ."

She was trying to force herself to say the word that I had denied for the longest time.

"Imprinting?" I finished the sentence for her. "I can't deny that it happened."

I didn't even realize Ashling had let go of my hand, and when did she let it go? She didn't even look at my mom. Instead she was eyeing the floor as if she was troubled to confess something.

"Mrs. Black, may I first say that I do apologize for everything that's happened to Ephraim."

I didn't want her to apologize. She had no reason to, "Ashling, none of this is your fault . . . "

"Ephraim, please let me talk."

She started to explain herself to my mom again, "As much as my feelings for Ephraim are strong, I feel compelled to leave here and wish to go back home. I would very much like to speak to my mother and get her honest story about my father."

Hearing her wanting to leave had me grasping for air. I wasn't use to these overwhelming emotions. I had only hope my mom would understand how I felt and persuade Ashling to remain in Forks.

"If you feel inclined to leave here, then you are more than welcome to go. I can't force your decision."

My mom's answer shocked me. "Mom!"

"Ephraim, she's a grown lady. She has to make her choice willingly. There's nothing I can do."

"Then what the hell is the sole purpose of this imprinting? You and Dad tell me that it's going to happen and I have no choice of the matter, yet in the end, I have to live with this fate of her leaving?"

My body temperature was rising, my breathing was getting heavier. I stood up trying to calm myself, but it made matters worse. My dad soon stood beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Son, we have no choice on our side of imprinting, but Ashling still does. Forcing her isn't going to make it better."

I felt like ripping the world apart. My heart felt torn already and deeply wounded. The cold touch on my hand calmed me, and I knew it was because she was holding onto my arm.

I fell down onto the sofa and leaned my head back. What kind of life was this? Tormented by an uncontrolled force and now having my heart ripped away from me.

My mom stood up and addressed us both, "Ashling, you may take our private jet to Italy. I'll contact our pilot to prepare for your departure. I know one day you'll be back, so I won't say goodbye now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Black."

"As a mother, I know Sulpicia will be thrilled to see you, and I'm sure she has a lot she wants to share with you that she's been holding back all these years."

I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted out the door and headed towards the dark evergreen forest. My body phased into the wolf that I was born to be. I heard them calling my name, and heard the worried voice of Ashling. To hell, she wanted to leave me. I wasn't going to sit there and say my goodbyes to her. She was destined to be mine yet she was leaving me. Leaving me when I needed her the most. When did the disconnect happen? Was I being selfish in wanting her to stay? Either way, brushing against the branches of the trees kept me from feeling sorry for myself. I needed a plan and needed one quick. I realized what I had to do, and God so help me, if this backfired at least I gave it a try to fight for her.

It was completely dark. I didn't move and tried not to breathe so heavily. I was uncomfortable but I knew I had to wait only a few more minutes.

I heard voices and recognized them. Once I heard the speaker and the one sound I needed to hear to confirm I could come out of hiding, I finally did.

I felt my stomach turning upside down, and the turbulence started to shake me against the enclosed wall. As everything settled, I forced myself out.

"Oh my God!" She was in shock, of course.

I was on my knees and hands and tried to find my balance. I looked up at her. Her face couldn't get any paler, but nonetheless she was still a sight to see.

"Ephraim! Have you been hiding there the whole night?"

I smiled at her in hopes she would be happy to see me. I stood up in front of her. I pulled her against my body.

"You're not leaving me that easily, Ashling. Not when I just surrendered my soul over to you."

I didn't let her speak. My mouth wanted her. Her icy touch always calmed my soul, and it was what I needed after this rebellious act. She kissed me back, convincing me that she was happy to have me there.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Leave home for me?"

"I don't think you understand how this imprinting works. You're my pull to this world. Wherever you go, I go.

"What about your mom and dad? How did they feel about you leaving?"

"I kinda didn't tell them directly. I left them a letter."

I did feel guilty for how I left without a word, but I didn't want to hear the backlash from my parents. I knew they would be fine without me for a while. If anyone understood, it had to be my dad. I'm sure they must have found the letter by now.

****LA PUSH – Nessie's POV****

Something seemed off, but I couldn't pinpoint it. Yet, I found something that caught my attention on my nightstand. It was a piece of paper that wasn't even folded evenly. I opened it and without a doubt, I wasn't surprised by Ephraim's scribbled confession and apology for leaving La Push.

"Jacob! It looks like your son is going to travel internationally." I cracked a small smile and lifted the letter to my mouth. He was exactly like his father. Chasing his lady for love, not that he had a choice, but it was still endearing.

"Jacob!" Why wasn't he answering me? I stepped out of my bedroom and immediately smelled all that too familiar scent, but what caught me off guard was Jacob's motionless body on the floor with the vampire on top of him. Billy and Sara were beside him and unconscious. At least I could detect their heart rate and hear their silent breathing.

Before I was able to take one step towards them, my face was masked with a dark cloth. My strength was no match for them and I could hear them screaming at one another. It seemed they weren't well prepared.

"Shoot her, dammit, before she phases into the wolf and we're all dead!"

Shoot? With what? I felt a sudden sharp sting. It had to been a sharp object to be able to penetrate through my tough skin, but within a few seconds I felt the effect of whatever was in syringe streaming through my blood.

"What does she have in her hand?"

"It's a letter from Ephraim. Looks like we're going to Italy, boys."

"Lucky Ephraim wasn't here or else we'd all be dead."

"Bah. He doesn't realize his power yet, so we're all safe unless you open your stupid mouth and tell him."

Ephraim. How was I going to protect him? I only heard a few simple sentences of their means to take us as hostages before I slipped into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Alright, I apologize ahead of time for the delay. It truly has been a busy time for me, but I wanted to get this chapter out because it's been sitting in my brain for a while. Thank you for always reading and don't forget to leave a comment! 3**

 **-kl**


	13. Italy

Chapter Thirteen - Italy

Italy's skyline was overwhelming. The sun rays were a luminous shade of fiery red and gold that bled into the sky line. The scent in the air was different from La Push. It felt as if I was in an age old classic foreign film with so much history. We waited a moment until the sky was covered in blanket of darkness and iridescent stars.

Ashling held onto my hand while focusing her eyes through the miniscule window. She took in a deep breath and I knew she missed home.

"I can't wait to show you everything, from my favorite historic sites to my secret hiding place."

I was eager to learn more about her. Throughout the entire flight, she spoke constantly about her home, her mom and the adventures we would uncover together. She always felt alone when in Italy, thus her focus into her artwork. I didn't want to ask her about Luca, but she was fully aware of my sudden silence.

"I didn't have any friends, Ephraim. I know you're wondering about Luca and how he came into my life."

She had a hard time looking at me. Her eyes directed to her lap and she stared out the window again. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so I didn't press for more information.

"Ashling, whatever happened, I don't need to know."

"It's not that, Ephraim. Whatever it is, Luca wants something and I need to figure out what he wants still. He seems adamant about coming after me."

I squeezed her hand for reassurance, "Hey, we need to figure this out, not just you. Everything about you is now my concern."

She leaned over and kissed me, "But first, you have to meet my mother."

I don't know why I was nervous. Maybe because our relationship was moving forward at a sudden pace, but I knew it wasn't that. It was because I felt responsible for all this. It was as if I had created her for me. I was self-regarding for only my needs and wants. Surely, there was something more that caused Ashling to be in my life, permanently. I knew that's what I wanted. I wanted her etched into my life forever. It seemed like an extensive time, but it felt right.

Her profound laughter woke me up from my trance, "Don't worry, Ephraim. She's an angel and the complete opposite of my father, it seems."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drift off. It's not your mom I was worried about."

She raised her eyebrow, intrigued by my pondering thoughts. "Well, what has you spellbound then?"

"I don't know." That was my honest answer. Technically, I didn't know how to explain it to her without making her think I was attempting for a proposal. We were young and still learning about one another. Proposals and marriage were not even on my radar.

We were both interrupted by the pilot's voice over the intercom. We were free to board off the plane. The evening atmosphere made it simpler on Ashling not having to hide her skin. As we walked pass the cockpit, we could see through the door that a vehicle was waiting our arrival.

The vehicle was a massive SUV with tinted windows. A gentleman though in actuality, a vampire, was waiting at the corner of the vehicle. He was extremely tall and had distinct jawlines that showcased his muscular tones. His gray cloak enclosed his entire body. He didn't flinch as he gazed directly at me, but the moment he saw Ashling, he softened up.

She ran directly to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered his head down.

"Felix! I've missed you!"

Deep in my gut, I felt a sense of jealousy. His name was familiar and I realized after studying his face where I had remembered him. In the vision my mom showed us, he appeared at the river. He had to have been a guard for Aro at that time.

"Ashling. You've had us all worried about you. Your mum has been eagerly awaiting your arrival back home."

He looked at me while still hugging Ashling. She pulled herself back and smiled at me, "This is Felix. Felix, this is Ephraim. He's my . . . friend."

That was awkward, I thought. But we never established what we were to each other. She couldn't say 'imprint', that would have been more difficult.

She looked at me still with her deep dimples and biggest smile, "Felix is my personal bodyguard. Unfortunately, my mom wouldn't allow me to bring him to Forks. She said I wouldn't need him anymore once I arrived there. It all makes sense now." She lifted her shoulder up to her chin and winked at me.

I was her bodyguard now. The one to protect her always, even though I had no clue as to what I was doing. Felix didn't seem so sure of her statement.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He answered her directly with his deep monotone voice. "But please let me drive you both home this evening. There is much to be said between us all."

We got into the SUV and headed towards what could only be described as a castle built for a kingdom. I had been living in the century of modern architecture that I've never grasped at the majestic marvels of Italy's rich culture. The structures of the building had me at a mute standstill.

"Ephraim, you look like you've seen a ghost." She placed her icy hands on mine.

"Hardly. I'm in awe, that's all. I feel so . . . ignorant that such an astounding building like this exists. I guess I've been living in a hole for too long."

"There's so much more to see than this. I'll be your personal tour guide and show you all the magnificent places that you will ever only encounter in Italy."

She truly was readily ecstatic to show me her world, and I was thankful it was with her to share the upcoming memories with.

As the SUV pulled up to the front of the entrance, we entered through the double doors that started from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. It felt like the door was ever growing up and never going to end. Inside the entryway were walls made of stone. Ashling took hold of my hand and pulled me in. She did a little twirl and looked up to the ceiling and smiled. There was a small window that allowed for the moonlight to crawl its way through. It lit across her face and it was as if her face beamed into unforeseen shades of a white iridescent glow.

"You're beautiful." That's all I could murmur out of my mouth. She had me at an awestruck.

She tilted her head and pointed towards a stairwell. I noticed the elevator by the stairwell and wondered how many floors this building had considering it needed an elevator. She led me up the circular stairs which led to a wide hallway that opened to the first floor. The remainder of the house was all cohesive in design with dark walls and antique furnishings which had to have been collected over centuries.

We made it to the end of the hallway and she opened the double doors. She stepped inside and pulled me in. The room was lit with several candles, and in the middle of the room was a massive bed. Again, the furnishings were all dark tones. At the corner was a drafting table that only an artist would find useful. I realized we were in her room.

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to be here?" My nerves took over me and I felt as if I was trespassing.

She giggled at my response. "You've never stopped yourself from coming into my room before."

"That was different. We were at my Gramps and Grams. This is your house, your room."

She jumped on her bed then got back up. "I don't even know why we have beds when we don't even sleep."

She was changing the subject. "Ashling, I don't think I should be in here."

"He's right."

The voice of a woman at the door made us both turn around. She had a serious look and her eyes were locked onto mine. I felt frozen and unable to swallow the spit stuck in my throat.

"Mom!"

Ashling ran to the door and wrapped her arms around the woman. The woman held on tight and didn't let go.

"Ashling. I have missed you so. It seems like you have been gone forever."

The woman stepped back and her hands caressed Ashling on the cheeks. She then looked at me again.

"Hello, m'am. I'm Ephraim. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry; I didn't realize this was her room." I pointed my finger at Ashling. My heart was palpitating out of my chest.

"It's alright, Ephraim."

She walked over to me and placed her hand over my heart. It was icy cold and I didn't know how to take it.

"Be still, Ephraim. I've sent word to your mother about your safe arrival here. I know she would have returned the favor should Ashling ever run away from me. But please call me Sulpicia."

I didn't know how to read her. She was intimidating, yet had a motherly personality that reminded me of my mom.

"Please, Ephraim, let me show you to your quarter."

I didn't hesitate and followed her down the hallway. It wasn't but a couple doors away from Ashling. I felt relieved knowing I wouldn't be too far away from her because I was a complete stranger in this household.

The room was similar to Ashling except it wasn't as personalized. I couldn't stop marveling at the handcrafted furniture from the bed to the dressers. Each piece unique in its own way, as if it was made for specifically for each room.

Before she stepped out of the room, Sulpicia turned around and glared at me once more, "You'll be wise to stay clear from my daughter's room. I understand your fate of imprinting has been encountered before your arrival here. As much as I do not want to believe in the Quileute's belief, I have much respect for your mother. It was always expected."

"I promise, I won't be in or near her room, m'am – Sulpicia." I felt a rush of my blood going up to my face. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with her.

Just when I thought she was about to leave, she turned around once more, "Oh and Ephraim. Thank you."

I didn't know what she was thanking me for.

"You probably do not remember, but you blessed Aro and me with Ashling. A miracle that you bestowed on us, and for that, I am forever grateful."

"You're welcome." My words were soft spoken because to be honest, I didn't remember any of it. I've been told that but I had no recollection.

The door shut behind her and I studied the room some more. I unpacked whatever clothes I had in my duffel bag. It wasn't much at all, but I was pretty simple when it came to my personal belongings. Traveling in a bike made me more conscious about what my true necessities were.

A quiet knock at the door caught my attention. Ashling's head peeped through and it made me nervous. She was standing in front of me already with her dimples and wide eye smile.

"I don't think you should be in here. Your mom . . ."

She placed her finger over my lips. "My mom said you are to stay clear from my room, but she never said such about me at your room."

I nodded my head and couldn't help but smile back at her. "I'm not going to argue with your mom about a technicality. If you want to talk, then we can go outside into the hallway."

I started to lead her out of my room, but she held on tight to my hand. Soon enough, her arms were already around my neck and her lips grazed against mine. I held her tiny waist with my arms and kissed her back. It seemed each time we kissed felt different. My extreme heated body welcomed her icy touch. My taste for her heightened and she was savory. I inhaled her scent and her little moans she released caused my hormones to do the unthinkable. I had to stop myself.

I put her down and took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. She was looking up at me. I didn't realize it, but I felt as if I was growing taller by the minute.

Her arms were now wrapped around my waist, and she rested her head on my chest. She barely reached my chin.

"You're growing into a real beast, Ephraim. I don't remember you being this tall."

"I don't either. I've been told once we phase that we would be growing in strength, but I didn't realize it would be an overall body growth."

Another knocking on the door startled me and I deliberately pushed Ashling away from me. Please don't be Sulpicia, that's all I was thinking. Instead, it was a human. She was a petite lady with gray hair and dressed in black and white garments.

"Excuse me, sir, but dinner is served. Please court the Lady Sulpicia and Ashling at the dining hall."

"Uh, yeah. I will be there soon."

The petite lady walked out and closed the door behind her. I stared at Ashling and raised my brow, "You don't eat, so why are they asking you to be in the dining hall?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "I don't think it would be proper to let you eat alone. We'll join you to keep you company."

She wrapped her arm around mine and we found ourselves in the grand dining hall. It was a long table that could sit 40 to 50 guests. At the end of the table was a variety of meats, vegetables and soup. It was definitely different from what my mom cooked, but it smelled deliciously actually. I realized I haven't ate in a while, and I was famished.

Sulpicia was already sitting at the head of the table. "Please, Ephraim. I do hope you enjoy. It's been a while since we've used this room for its intended purpose."

"Thank you. You didn't have to. I would have been fine with pizza or a burger."

"Yes, well, Italy has a slightly different diet than American food."

Ashling sat beside me and they both watched as I ate. It was a little unnerving as they both sat there. Ashling finally broke the silence.

"Mum, I wanted to take Ephraim out on a tour of Italy if you don't mind."

Sulpicia seemed hesitant at first, but she stopped herself and nodded her head. "Be careful however. With everything that's happened between you two, you have to take precaution."

"Don't worry, Mum. I'm sure Luca is no threat to us here."

It wasn't long and we were in the night life of the streets. It was a very festive event. There were so many food vendors and music galore. Ashling handed me a paper cone filled with fried seafood. I was already stuffed from dinner, but it was a tasty treat that didn't last long in my hand. Vendors were giving me samples of all sorts of delicacy from handmade pizza to fried meatballs called polpette. We finally found a secluded area and finished our meal with gelato.

"If you're trying to fatten me up, it's working, and I've only been here not even one day."

"It's fascinating how humans can create a variety of food to eat. I am completely jealous that I can't enjoy the flavors that you are."

She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her fisted hand. I was more fascinated with her than all the humans around us. Her eyes made me drown out the crowd and music, but then she dropped her hands down and grabbed mine.

"Let's dance!"

I wasn't able to deny her fast enough. We were both on the streets with the rest of the crowd, dancing to the festive music. She threw her head back, laughing at my attempt of dancing. She was a magnet to all the kids around her as they all circled around her and enjoyed dancing with her. An older lady grabbed my hand and soon we were all exchanging hands with partners. I tried to find my way to Ashling, but she seemed to like the idea of me trying to catch her. My partner turned me around and once I looked at Ashling, I noticed her face had changed drastically.

In front of her stood Luca, he held onto her hand and smiled at her. Less than a second and I was already at her side. "Let go of her, Luca."

"Well, looks like wolf boy made his way into our territory. No one is here to protect you now, wolf boy."

"I don't need anyone, and I don't think you want to test me either, Luca."

"Luca, let me go. You know we can't do anything out in the public."

He stared down at her hard, "Things are about to change, sweetie."

He pressed his lips down on her, and I was now holding his neck with my hand against the wall. He had his hand on mine and tried to release my grip, but my grip was getting tighter by the second.

Ashling came to my side and tried to pull my hand down, "Ephraim, there are too many people here. You can't do this. He's not worth it."

Luca tried to speak but was choking his words, "You should listen to her, Ephraim. Be a good dog, and listen to your master."

I pressed harder against his throat and placed my face right up to his. "The next time you lay a finger on her, you're done."

Luca chuckled at my threat, but it was a promise.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice at my side. "Let him go, Ephraim." It was Felix. Why was he here?

"We'll deal with him later, Ephraim. Until then, there are more important matters we have to handle right now."

My body heat was having a hard time cooling down, but once I did, I released Luca and he fell to the ground. Felix walked up to Luca and held him by the neck too. "I knew there was a reason why I never took a liking to you." He released Luca and soon Luca was running through the crowd.

Ashling took my hand to cool me down, she knew I had to control my temper or else my wolf form was going to phase. I had no practice or control yet either. We both looked at Felix and he had a worried look.

"What is it, Felix?" Ashling recognized Felix wasn't himself. There was something he wanted to tell us, but somehow didn't know how to say it.

"Felix." I felt uneasy waiting for him to speak.

"It's your family, Ephraim. The queen has been held captive along with your father and sister. They're being held for ransom. A trade for Ashling and your head."

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's been a wonderful and busy Holiday for me, but I'm back in motion and needing to finish this story. Thank you for continuing and I do hope you are still enjoying this story! Much love and please vote if you like it!**

 **-kl**


	14. The Knocking

Chapter Fourteen – The Knocking

"Ephraim. Ephraim."

No matter how many times she repeated my name, it didn't make things easier. What did I know anything about being a leader? I could barely figure out my life. Sulpicia finally got down on her knees to be eye level with me. Her cold hands rested on my knees. Her vampires all surrounded me, waiting for my response.

"Ephraim, like it or not, you are by default the ruler with your mother missing. Ask of us what needs to be done, and we shall follow your lead."

I shook my head relentlessly. "Take me to them. I'll give myself up to them, but only me. Ashling stays."

In a swift move, Ashling placed herself in front of me. "You're not going alone, Ephraim. That's suicide. I'm coming with you."

I placed both my hands on her arms, "No. You're not."

"Do you honestly think they are going to hand your family over if you're the only one there? They want us both. How do you expect to save them? You'll end up losing this."

I didn't know what overcame me, but my temperature was rising with her defying me. "What don't you understand, Ashling! I can handle losing this, I can handle losing the people close to me, but I _can't_ handle losing you."

She stood frozen for a moment. Her eyes didn't leave mine. She needed to realize that whatever risk I was going to take, she couldn't be the risk. No matter the cost.

She grabbed my hand with that ever soft icy touch; she knew exactly how to cool my temper.

"You'll never lose me, Ephraim. You'll also need to learn to trust me."

She still held onto me and walked me over to the table. She stepped out of the room and returned with paper and her black art pencil. Soon she started sketching onto the paper. It didn't take me long to recognize the wolf creature she was sketching; however, she began to draw a silhouette of figures behind the wolf.

"What is this?" I didn't understand what her drawing meant.

"Ever since the imprint, my visions have slightly changed. I still have my own visions, but there are other visions that I didn't understand. Then I realized they're your visions. There are moments when I get a glimpse of what it is you will see or have seen."

"Have seen? You're speaking of past tense as well?"

She seemed hesitant to explain and a bit embarrassed, but I understood completely. She saw things that I probably wouldn't have wanted her to ever see.

"Regardless of what it is, I have seen this battle with the other vampires through your eyes. And I'm sorry, but I'm in it also. The silhouettes in the drawing, it's your family. They're going to be fine, Ephraim."

As much as I wanted her to stay behind and be safe, I trusted her.

I looked around the crowd filled room of vampires. Never had I imagined that I would have to order the cold ones. "Felix, since you're familiar with the territory, I'll need you and a handful of vampires. We'll head out tonight after sunset."

I needed solitude at the moment and found a quiet dining hall to evaluate this evening's situation. The room echoed each of my footsteps due to its massive capacity. It had to have been four stories high, and there was definite ample room for what I needed. I undressed myself and with no hesitation, I shifted into my wolf form.

I concentrated on my speed and agility. Precision was going to be of utmost importance, and I made sure to move without causing any disturbance around the antique furniture in the hall room. Then the scent I had been accustomed to and love was behind me. Ashling stood there staring at me. Her gaze never left mine. I could sense a little fear in her. It wasn't my intention. I took several steps closer to her, and then I rested myself in front of her. She brought her hand forward, and then rubbed her cold hand through my thick coat of hair.

"You're such a majestic creature, Ephraim."

I rose up, snatched my clothes on the floor, and made my way behind the corridors. I shifted back into human form and found her waiting for me.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to talk to you when I'm in wolf form."

Her smile had its way with me, and I had to control myself in front of her. I didn't want my emotions for her to disrupt what lied ahead for all of us. I was still uneasy about her decision to go with me, but she was right. I needed to trust her.

I took her hands into mine, and then wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands rested on my chest as she placed one hand directly over my heart.

"Your heart is beating faster and your temperature is extremely warm, Ephraim." Her voice was calm. "Are you upset?"

"No, why would I be?" I was surprised by her remark. "I think it's you being this close to me."

"I thought wolves' temperature rose when they were upset." She was reluctant to look at me. I tilted her chin up so I could see her eyes.

"I assure you, I'm not upset. At least, now that you're here, I'm not." We both didn't lose each other's gaze. "Your eyes are gold now."

"It's the diet. No more human blood in my system."

"They're stunning. Ashling, I want you to know that you're beautiful." If she could blush, she would at this moment because she turned her face away from mine. I pulled her closer to me and placed my lips on hers. Each kiss with Ashling became more intense. My feelings grew stronger for her, and I knew I couldn't detach myself from her anymore. She was mine now.

"Ashling." Sulpicia's voice startled us both. Neither one of us heard her walking into the dining hall. Sulpicia knew she had caught us at an awkward moment. I didn't even have the guts to look at her. "Ephraim." She finally acknowledged me and I nodded my head back at her. "They're ready for us."

I was confused. "Us? Sulpicia, I can't have you going also."

"Ephraim, it's an honor to be defending by your side. I owe you everything, but your mother also has my allegiance."

We were on our way to the site when Sulpicia walked along side me. I turned to look for Ashling, but Felix had her taken to the back of the line.

"What's going on, Sulpicia?" This wasn't remotely close to our plan.

"Ephraim, you need to hear this. We only have a few minutes before Ashling will force herself back to the front. I need you to promise me that you will look after her."

"What are you talking about, Sulpicia? Follow along with the plan and we'll all be safe."

She took my hand and squeezed it with all her strength. "Listen to me. You must promise me."

"Yes, Sulpicia. I intend to."

She stopped and then grabbed my head and placed a kiss on my forehead. She moved so fast, that I wasn't able to see her next move. She left without saying anything. At least a hundred of her men had left with her. I turned around to look and Felix held Ashling. She tried to fight Felix, but his strength was too strong for her. Felix gave me a long stare and shook his head. He knew what my intent was, but he wasn't going to be able to hold both Ashling and me back. Without a second thought, I phased and chased Sulpicia and her vampires. I wasn't far enough yet because I could hear Ashling screaming my name, but the faster I ran, the fainter her scream became.

As I reached closer to our destination, I could see acres of flames gracing the horizon. I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't too late, but I saw shadows coming towards me. The scent was all too familiar.

"Ephraim. You're alive."

"Mom!" I held onto her as if to never let her go. I felt someone else hold me and it was my Dad. "Dad! Sara!" We grasped onto each other, but I had so many questions. "Where's Sulpicia?"

Another vampire answered, "Please, Ephraim. We don't have much time. We have to leave now."

"I'm not leaving without Sulpicia."

My mom placed her hands on my arms, "Ephraim. I'm sorry, but she didn't make it. I'll tell you all about it later, but he's right. We have to leave now."

We all made it back to Sulpicia's home. I barged thru the doors and Ashling came running towards me. She held onto me and I felt a sense of relief knowing she was here. "I'm so sorry, Ashling. I tried to save her."

"I know. It's not your fault."

Felix came behind us and had our luggage. "What's going on, Felix?"

"You and Ashling are to go into hiding until this matter is handled." His stern look meant he was serious. Everything was happening so fast that I didn't even know what to digest in first. My Mom and Dad walked towards us and started to explain.

"We'll talk more on the plane ride, but for now, we must leave."

As soon as we took off, my parents along with Felix explained what happened at the hostage ground. Sulpicia had sent a group of her vampires before she arrived. They had rescued my family and taken them to safety and then Sulpicia went inside to talk to the leader of the coven.

"Who was it?" I was curious why my ransom was so important to them and why my family.

"It was Ivan. He's from Russia and has a coven of nothing but rebellious vampires." Felix gave me a history of Ivan and his ruthless behaviors. However, ever since my mom's leadership, Ivan had subsided his ways since Aros was no longer a threat to him. Ivan kept his privacy and never bothered anyone until now.

"So why all of a sudden has his interest peaked for us?" I'm sure this Ivan had more intentions.

Ashling grabbed my hand, "It's Luca."

"What about Luca?" Luca's name had my blood boiling.

"Luca is Ivan's son. Adopted son."

"So all this because Luca wanted you?"

She shook her head. Evidently, there was more to the story. Felix stepped in to clarify the rest of the explanation. "Ivan and Aros were both in love with Sulpicia. It never settled well with Ivan when Sulpicia chose Aros over Ivan, and then matters worsened when Sulpicia was turned. As much as Ivan's a monster, he detests the thought of turning humans into vampires. He blamed Aros for damning Sulpicia for the rest of her life. He tried to court Sulpicia after Aros' death, but she denied him countlessly. Then by chance, when Ashling was of age, Luca started to court Ashling. Ivan wanted a union between the two, but Sulpicia never allowed it. She never told Ivan the truth about the imprinting. Of course, Ivan has his own resources and was able to uncover the truth. That is how he was able to link your mother, our queen, to you."

"Then why are we going into hiding. He was killed in the fire by Sulpicia, right?"

My mom took in a deep breath. She was having a hard time accepting Sulpicia's death. "Ivan wasn't there, Ephraim. Sulpicia assumed he was. She meant to trap him into the fire in hopes to end this feud, but it was too late to help her."

"What about Luca?"

"Luca wasn't so fortunate. Sulpicia got to him before he could escape. That's why we know Ivan is going to come find Ashling, and you need to protect her. It's an eye for an eye at this moment with Ivan. Not only is he going to be upset with the death of Sulpicia but also the death of his son."

"I can fight, Mom. I can't sit back and watch my entire family fight my battles."

"This isn't your fight, Ephraim. This is my duty as queen, and at this moment, your sole responsibility is to protect Ashling."

The memory of Sulpicia's last words to me was to look after Ashling, and I intended to keep that vow. The question now was where were we going? "Mom, where are you taking us?"

"To see an old friend." She smiled at me and I noticed my Dad rolled his eyes. There were times when my Dad defied my Mom, but in the end, he had so much respect for her. Because not only was she the queen and his wife, but my Mom was intelligent in her plans.

The flight took almost half the day and then we had to travel by road the remainder of the time. Even though it was summer, the air here was refreshing and cool. We took what looked like a hidden trail once we reached a lake. We reached a massive castle that looked dated. The double door gates opened and when I saw the figure walked between the doors, I almost fainted. It was my Mom or looked like her.

"Queen Renesmee!" She sounded like my Mom, but her voice had an accent.

"Please call me Renesmee, Queen Angara, and it is so good to see you again."

"And you must call me, Angara, and the pleasure is all mine." The woman turned to look at me. She was stunning just like my Mom, but there was a definite difference. "Is this your son?"

"This is Ephraim and the young lady beside him is Ashling. Ephraim and Ashling, this is Queen Angara. She is the direct bloodline of the children of the moon. She is going to train you, Ephraim. Besides, vampires don't ever dare to enter this part of the country as the bites from these werewolves are lethal to vampires. "

I was confused. I didn't know what I was being trained for.

"Ephraim, there is much that you still need to learn and control with your strength and power. Queen Angara will refine your skills. Besides, she looks just like me so you'll still feel at home." My Mom knew how to ease me. I felt like my whole life was on a whirlwind. She hugged me and held on so tight.

"Mom, you're going to kill me before they are." She pinched my arms which made me release a laugh. "I love you, Mom."

My Dad came over and gave me a pep talk about courage, family and love. "Ephraim."

"Dad, you don't need to say it, but thank you for everything. I thought this foolishness of imprinting was your way of trying to connect me to my roots, but I realized it's more. Love you."

With those last words, I watched my family leave me in the middle of a new strange land by Baikal Lake. I felt the cold fingers of Ashling holding on to my fingers. I grasped her hand and squeezed it. At least she was here.

Angara caught our attention, "Come, Ephraim and Ashling. Let me take you to meet my husband and son. They are actually in the middle of training."

She gave us a quick tour of the halls. The castle had little color to its décor. Everything seemed to come from the natural elements of their surroundings. There was something of this environment that made simplicity admirable. I actually didn't mind it at all. As we walked deeper into the castle, we could hear metals clashing and screams coming from men.

Ashling and I saw two men fighting with swords. The younger one was clearly being taken down by the older gentleman, but he wasn't giving up. The older soldier clashed against the shield that was being used by the younger man to defend himself. The young man was finally cornered, but then his strength prevailed and he used the shield to push the older gentleman. As the older man fell to the ground, the younger soldier turned to look at Ashling and me. His eyes locked with Ashling and he smiled at her; however, that moment gave the older gentleman the opportunity to stab him on the right shoulder.

Covering her mouth, Ashling let out a scream. "Oh my God!"

Angara placed her hand on Ashling's shoulder, "It is alright, dear. They do this all the time. He will be fine. Boys, please stop, our guests have arrived." They both dropped their weapons and walked towards us. "Ephraim and Ashling, let me introduce to you my husband, Steven, and our son, Nikolai."

Steven raised his eyebrow, "Ephraim? It's been such a long time since I last saw you. You've grown to be a fine young man. Are your parents here as well?"

"They had to leave. I'm sorry."

My hand shook Steven's hand, but my eyes were directed towards Nikolai. He held out his hand and grabbed Ashling's hand and placed a kiss on her hand.

"It is not every day that my mother brings a beautiful lady as you into our house. It is with great pleasure to welcome you into our home."

Ashling released a smile. Why was she smiling? With no logic, I pushed my hand towards Nikolai for a shake, "Thank you, Nikolia."

I don't know if it was his smirk, ash blonde hair or blue ocean eyes, but he didn't impress me much. He was taken back by my tenacity, but still shook my hand.

"Ephraim, welcome."

I turned to look at Angara. "Queen Angara, if you don't mind, we'd like to rest since it's been a long day of travelling."

"But of course, but please call me, Angara."

We excused ourselves and then followed Angara. We went up the stairs and she took us down to the end of the hall. "Ephraim, your room will be directly across from Angara. I hope the accommodations here will suffice. Please feel free to request anything from my men and they will happily oblige."

She left us alone in the hallway, and Ashling went inside her room. I walked behind her and into her room. I closed the door behind me, and I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed her face with my hands and met her lips. Her hands went around my neck and she welcomed my kisses.

I closed my eyes and placed my forehead against hers. "I've missed you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She was calm and her voice soothed me. "What is this really about though, Ephraim?"

She had such a keen sense, and it was hard to keep things straight with her. "There's just so much going on in such a short time span. I don't want to lose focus on you."

"Don't focus on me. Remember, we're here to focus on your training. I'll be alright."

The knocking on the door caught our attention. She answered, "Yes."

"Ashling?"

Why the hell was Nikolai standing outside her door?

 **A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. Life threw me a curveball so I had to put writing on hold. I do miss it so much, so I'm looking forward to diving back into this story. Please enjoy!**

 **Also, sorry for the typos. It's late and I wanted this out for you all.**

 **-kl**


	15. Tears

Chapter Fifteen - Tears

Nikolai spoke through the door, "I noticed your eyes. I meant you look as if you need to feed. My mother told me you hunt animals, so I wanted to offer my service to you. I know some good hunting game around here."

I looked at her eyes. Why didn't I notice? How could I have forgotten that she needed to feed? I was disappointed in my lack of details. Ashling must have read my somber face as she placed her hand on my arm and whispered, "I'm fine, Ephraim."

I walked towards the door and opened it. I stared straight at him. I was thankful I had phased into a wolf as it caused my growth spurt to rise fairly quickly. Nikolai was only an inch shorter than me. When I stared down at him, his look was confused with my presence in her room.

"Ephraim, I'm sorry. I thought Ashling was in this room."

I stretched the door further open so he could see her. "This _is_ her room, and I can take her hunting to feed."

"Sure. I can give you both a tour of the area to familiarize yourself."

I turned around and stretched my hand out to her. She let out a smile and placed her hand into mine. We followed behind Nikolai into the hallway. Ashling stared at me with a big smile and I could read her lips as she mouthed to me, "Jealous?"

"No." I didn't intend my voice to be heard.

"I'm sorry, Ephraim? Did you say something?" Nikolai turned around and with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I was thinking to myself and didn't intend for my thoughts to come out." If there was anything I was good at, it was pulling a poker face.

We made ourselves out into the forest, and the lake displayed a translucent blue that almost matched the color of the sky. It reminded me of the Pacific Northwest. I never realized I would ever miss home. I took in a deep breath of the clean air that radiated from the trees. Then the sight of seeing Ashling's iridescent skin created an array of dancing lights around us which caught me in a trance.

She brought her hair around her face to hide her porcelain skin. She was embarrassed at the distraction she was causing. She looked down on the ground then up at me, "I'm sorry. The sun is at its peak it seems."

"Don't be sorry. You look beautiful." That was the truth. I rarely saw the vampires during the daylight, and my Mom's reflective lights weren't as brilliant as Ashling's. I was in awe at the spectrum of lights in front of me.

Nikolai interrupted us and stood beside me with his arms around my shoulders like we were in some bromance relationship. "That was beyond stunning. I've yet to witness something as majestic as that."

She bit down on her lips, embarrassed by his discovery. "I'm going to hunt now. I'll be back."

I released myself from Nikolai's hold and followed her. "I'll go with you."

"No. I'd like to go on my own, if you don't mind." She turned herself around not waiting for me to respond back and went into the forest. I guess I was going to be waiting alone with Nikolai.

Ashling must have been extremely hungry as it took her longer than usual to finish. She was able to feed on a few animals, and while she was washing up by the lake, Nikolai pulled me aside.

"Are you and Ashling?" He slightly nodded his head to the side and raised his eyebrows up waiting for me to understand his question.

My eyebrows furrowed, "She and I? What? Are we a couple? Yes. We're actually more than a couple."

"Married? I'm sorry, I didn't know since you both were in different sleeping quarters."

"Not married. Soulmates." I wasn't afraid to be honest. Nikolai needed to know the truth and where the boundary was between him and Ashling.

"Soulmates? Is there such a thing?" He laughed at the idea, and I didn't feel compelled to explain to him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Ephraim, we live in a supernatural world. I don't think there is time for understanding anymore."

I couldn't read this guy. What was his intent? Friend or foe? But I could tell from the endless stares to Ashling, that Nikolai had a deep interest in her. She finally finished and walked towards us. She kept her gaze at me and broke a tiny crooked smile.

"She's my imprint. I'm bound to her for life, and nothing or no one is going to break that bond." I stood up and reached out to grab her hand. "Are you ready to go back?"

"I believe I'll be good for a while." She then gave her attention to Nikolai, "Thank you for thinking of me. The scenery here is breathtaking."

He nodded his head slightly and replied to her, "Yes, well, if it wasn't before, it's definitely breathtaking now." I rolled my eyes at his flamboyant flirtatious lines. This guy had no intent of holding himself back.

As we made our way back, we learned a little more about Nikolai. He was much older than I had anticipated. Almost 500 years old to be accurate, though his growth stopped after 21 years. He was part werewolf and part human, an accidental production from the forbidden love between his mother and father. He grew up without his father and didn't reunite with his father until over ten years ago. His father was making up for lost time, not knowing that he and his mother were still alive and well, but hidden from the world.

Nikolai had thought he'd seen everything until he met us. His mom kept the vampires out of his life. She was afraid of how he would react since he had never been exposed to vampires. They were after all natural enemies of werewolves. However, when he would encounter one, he was calm and collected. It was the human nature side of him, he assumed. It was a brief encounter not too long ago, but one that happened in the late evening.

So when he saw Ashling's radiating skin from the sunlight exposure, it left him speechless. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so he was talking a million miles per hour. He wanted to know how she was turned, who turned her, would she ever want to be human. It seemed, he had more questions for her than I did. I realized I haven't had a moment to truly get to know her. We were both in such a whirlwind of events as of late that I never stopped to be alone with her.

I interrupted Nikolai and held Ashling back. Nikolai kept on walking until he realized we were too quiet. He turned around and saw the both of us staring at him. "Is everything alright?"

I saw the confused look on Ashling's face, then I answered Nikolia, "I actually want a moment alone with Ashling. We'll be back before the sun sets." I didn't move, hinting to Nikolai that Ashling and I were going to remain behind.

His lips curled in response, "I understand." Soon he rustled through the trail back to the castle.

My focus shifted to Ashling, and then I looked at our surrounding and found a tree that had fallen which created a perfect bench for us. I didn't realize how tight my hold was with Ashling's hand as I walked us towards the tree. I climbed the trunk and helped her behind me. We both sat down with our feet hanging off the ledge. My hand still intertwined with her slender fingers.

"Are you alright, Ephraim?" Her eyes met with mine while she placed her other hand over mine.

"I feel as if I have slighted you by not putting your concerns first."

She released that smile that always eased me. "Why would you feel that way? Don't think it's because of the hunt. I told you, I'm perfectly fine."

She didn't understanding how I felt. "It's more than that. I should have been the one who recognized that you needed to hunt. I should know your life story. I should have comforted you when you lost your mother."

Before she allowed me to finish, her lips caressed with mine. She pulled me in closer as she wrapped both her arms around my neck. Her fingers ran through my hair, though my hair was already rising up from her touch. I could feel the emotions that she had been bottling up being released in our kiss. She finally ended it with subtle kisses, and I didn't know how to respond except pull her in closer to me.

"Ephraim. I don't know how."

I was perplexed by her statement. "You don't know how to what?"

She was silent and it was as if all the creatures in the forest halted everything and were waiting for her to respond. "Mourn her. I miss her, but my emotions are not like humans. I've seen expressions of tears and anguish, and I want more than anything to be able to set that emotion free for her. I loved her. She was the only one who understood me."

My first reaction was holding her in my arms. I rested her head against my shoulder. It never crossed my mind that something as simple as crying was something that vampires had envied. I was cradling her to comfort her.

What I would have done to make everything alright for her. I started rubbing my thumb against the top of her hand and I felt something fall on my thumb. We both looked and it was a drop of water.

"Ephraim?"

Her hands moved over her face and she rubbed her fingertips below her eyes. I recognized the glistening fluid that ran down her eyes. We both were in a state of shock and froze for a moment.

"How?" Her eyes focused on the single tear drop on her fingertip.

I couldn't believe it. My intuition knew what was happening, but I was stunned at the moment that my silence wasn't too comforting for Ashling.

"Ephraim?" She repeated my name and I finally looked at her.

My sudden pants for air finally stopped, "I . . . I think I caused it."

"What do you mean?" Her brows furrowed while she shook her head.

"My powers or gift, I can grant whatever one wishes. I must have wanted you to give you gift of tears. I don't even know how I did it."

She let out burst of tears and I tried my best to ease her pain. She had been holding it all in for so long. She swept away her tears and chuckled through more tears. It was an emotional roller coaster for her.

"Ephraim, it feels so exhilarating to be able to release these emotions. I can't believe something as simple as crying can relieve so much tension in me." Her arms wrapped around my neck so tight that I was sure I was going to lose my breath. "I'm so sorry." She let me go and was embarrassed at her sudden reaction.

"No, it's good. It feels good to know that I was able to give you something. I know you deserve more."

"Ephraim." She stopped me before I could finish. Her face, however, wasn't of pure enthusiasm. Instead, she looked petrified while her hand came up to my face. Her thumb brushed against the top of my lip. When she pulled her hand away, I noticed blood on her fingertip. "You're bleeding, from your nose."

"What?"

It all happened so fast as my weight leaned forward and my eyes became heavy. I could see myself falling off the broken tree, but I didn't feel the ground. Instead, everything went dark.

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience. I am already working on the next chapter, so I can release it soon. Much love! Please comment and vote!**

 **-kl**


	16. Prisoner

Chapter Sixteen - Prisoner

The room was filled with laughter which awoken me. However familiar the laugh was, there was another sound that I wasn't conversant with. My heavy eyelids began to open and though everything seemed a bit hazy, I could identify the silhouette in front of me. Her slim figure was standing at the post of the bed with her back facing me. I could see her throwing her head back with each laugh, and then she would move her head forward with her arm across her stomach. My thin lips curved at the sight of her. Even when she wasn't looking at me, she was beautiful.

Yet, the other sound of a deep laugh perked my ears and I swiftly rose up from my bed. I could feel the rush of blood finding its way up my head and almost regretted my decision to react so quickly.

"Ephraim!" She rushed beside me, and I could feel the icy touch of her hands on mine. "You need to take it easy."

My mind wasn't even on me. I was desperate to scan the room, and it didn't surprise me to see Nikolai standing at the edge of my bed. We both made contact with each other, not even bothering to flinch.

"How long have I been out?" I looked out my window to see if I could recognize what the hour of day it was. The sky was bleeding a pale tint of orange. Sunset.

Ashlee placed her hand over my shoulder, "You've been in bed for almost a week."

"A week? How is that possible?" This latest episode lasted longer than the previous one. Something wasn't right. I needed answers, but I didn't know who to ask. Surely, my mother or father knew of something.

I felt the weight of my bed go down as Ashlee placed herself next to me. Almost immediately, my stress level alleviated. Maybe it was her cool body controlling my temperature or her scent of fresh florals that calmed me. Either way, I was thankful for her being here beside me.

"Oksana is working on it." Nikolai's voice reminded me that Ashlee and I were not alone.

"Who's Oksana?" I stood up from the bed facing him but my hand held on to Ashlee. Nikolai's eyes then focused on our hands intertwined. Ashlee tried to pull me down to sit, but I locked my weight onto the ground wanting to stand.

Nikolai tilted his head and with a smirk answered astutely, "She's our sorcerer. She's harmless but resourceful. Don't worry, she's on our side."

I've met this guy but once and he's already talking sides? I didn't know if I could trust him.

"Would you mind leaving us alone, Nikolai?"

He licked his bottom lips and bit them, then lowered his head in agreement. "Ashlee. Ephraim." He made his way out the door and I followed but only to lock the door.

"Ephraim?" She sounded worried.

"I don't trust him."

She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, "We have no one else out here. Your mother obviously has faith in this family or else, she would never allow us to come here."

Either she was making sense or my body was still trying to recover because my shoulders slouched and I could feel my knees begin to weaken. She was by my side in no time, supporting my weight. "Ephraim."

"Sorry, I can't seem to regain my strength."

She helped walk me over to the bed, and I rested myself on top of the soft feathered duvet. I pulled her closer to me for comfort, "Don't leave my side."

She placed her head on my chest, "I'm not going anywhere; however, I do need to grab you something to eat."

As much as I hated her to leave my side, I was famished. It was evident in the rumbling of my empty stomach. When she stepped out, I looked at the view of my window. The night sky was getting darker by the minute. These past few weeks have made time irrelevant for me. I had a plan to live a normal human life in Seattle, but everything was changing. Now, a threat was in my future and it was going to affect everyone I cared for. I didn't even know my purpose in life before all this, and it was only escalating into a world that I tried so hard to avoid.

"Ephraim?" My heart almost froze as I stared at the doppelganger of my mom standing at my doorway. Angara. The resemblance was uncanny, but my heart knew she wasn't my mom. Seeing Angara made me ache to see my mom. I only realized then how unselfish I was to never want to listen and reason with my mom. All this time, she was aware and tried her best to prepare me and I rejected her all those times.

"Hi, Angara."

She took a few steps into my room, and then was by my bedside. "Nikolai told me you had awoken. I wanted to make sure you were well. I see that Ashling has gone to collect something for you to eat."

"Yeah, she heard my hunger crying." I released a small crooked smile. I couldn't look Angara in the eyes.

"Do you need anything from us?" She could see I was uncomfortable.

I nodded my head, "I'm sorry. It's just that you look exactly like her, and I . . . "

Even her pouty look of empathy was a replicate of my mom's. "Do not apologize, Ephraim. I did not mean to cause you more pain. I know you miss her terribly, but I promised your mother and father that I would guard you and Ashling with my life."

I sat there nodding my head. "I can't sit here and do nothing. Whatever training I have to go through, we can start now."

She placed her hand on mine. Her body temperature was warmer than my mom's. "Training can wait. You need your rest before I can start training you."

My perplexed face didn't hide itself too well, "You'll be training me?"

Another husky voice entered the room, "Don't be surprised, Ephraim. Angara has trained every single one of her men, as well as our son and me. She hasn't lost any battle." Steven walked into the room and placed a soft kiss on Angara's cheekbone. He turned his attention towards me, "Are you feeling well?"

"Um yeah. Hungry, but my body seems fine."

"Good. We'll start training the moment you've fully recovered." He smiled at me, but his attention kept going back to Angara.

It had my curiosity peaked. "Do you imprint as well?"

Angara half smiled and stared at Steven but she looked at me with gleaming eyes, "No. We're children of the moon, not shape-shifters. Steven and I have a unique history."

"More like 500 years of history lost. She made it impossible to find her." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Wait. You're over 500 years old?" I don't think I've ever met anyone who's lived this long. During this time, Ashling walked in with a full plate of food.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." If she could blush, she would have. She placed the food on the nightstand and noticed the closeness of Steven and Angara. It reminded me so much of my parents which was why I thought it was created by imprinting.

Angara finally answered me, "Please eat, Ephraim. Do not let us stop you."

"Actually, I'm interested in hearing your story."

For the next several hours, they all sat around me. Steven and Angara spoke of their forbidden love, her love for her people, the regret she had for keeping Nikolai away from Steven, and Steven's ongoing search for Angara which lead to finding my mom which would eventually lead him back to Lake Baikal.

Ashling squeezed my hand so tight while listening to their story. She was enamored with it. She was obviously a romantic at heart. The evening was closing in on us, and I thanked Steven and Angara for their hospitality before they left us alone.

As I rested on my bed, Ashling jumped on the bed and rested on top of me. "That was such a grand love story. So much heartache, yet here they are finally after 500 years of separation."

I grabbed her and rolled on top. "I'd probably submit myself to death if I was separated from you for that long. I don't even think I would last the first hundred."

She pulled me down so our lips could meet. I thought I didn't have any energy earlier, but it all changed with our kiss. I don't know if it was the story, my awakening or it was just the fact that I missed having her near me. I took my time savoring her lips, and she allowed me to take control of our kiss.

I started to press my lips right behind her neck and followed the path down to her collar bone. I wanted her to feel what I was feeling, this raw emotion of unending love. She responded to me and I could see a tear falling from the corner of her eye. I kissed her tear and knew she was holding something from me.

"What's wrong?" My voice was calm and yet I was nervous.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I'm feeling emotions that I've never encountered before. Now your touches are waking senses that I can't explain. I'm a vampire, Ephraim. I'm supposed to be cold and emotionless with no sensory capable of doing things to my body like it is now. But somehow, I love every moment, every one of your kisses, the touch of your hands against my skin."

In my heart, I didn't want to believe it. What if it was me controlling her emotions? I have yet to learn what powers were given to me. I got up to stop myself from moving forward.

"Ephraim? What's wrong?" She placed her hand over my heart while the other caressed my face.

"Ashling, I think I'm controlling your feelings. I wanted you to feel everything. I can't allow myself to take advantage of you."

We both were facing each other, our gazes never leaving each other.

"Ephraim, you were never controlling me. They were my emotions. In all honesty, I only want those feelings when I'm with you. Yes, they're new to me, but I wouldn't want to change anything. Don't fight this because there is a reason I'm here with you at this moment. I've needed you since the very beginning."

She made it hard to deny her, but with everything that was occurring, I didn't want to risk it. I took her hand in mine and hoped she would understand. Truth be told, the old me would have killed myself for what I was about to do.

"I'm afraid of not knowing the truth or maybe I'm afraid of knowing the truth. What if it's me that's forcing this upon you? I want you but not until I can understand what's going on with me."

She leaned forward and gave me a subtle kiss. "I do understand, Ephraim. You don't need to explain yourself to me." She pulled me down to lie on the bed and rested her head on my chest. Her legs intertwined with mine.

"I don't think this is helping the situation." I felt like a prisoner in my body.

She giggled and placed her fingertip on my lips. "Shhhh. Sleep. I'll watch over you tonight."

"There's no way I'm going to be sleeping knowing you're right here."

She placed herself on top of me and made the situation worse. What was wrong with me? But I knew this was the right thing to do.

"Ephraim Black. Close your eyes, the sun has gone down. Come tomorrow morning, you'll be well rested and we'll start your training and find out what is going on with Ivan."

The mere mention of his name caused my blood to boil. At least the attention was drawn away, and she was right. I needed to recover so I could start my training with Angara.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Six months at Lake Baikal and the training was intense and more aggressive than I had anticipated. Angara did not have any pity on me and made sure I was capable of using all my skills as a wolf. When I wasn't in wolf form, she taught me how to defend myself with my bare hands. I felt I was in an underground Fight Club but learning all styles of self-defense from martial arts to UFC. I don't know where she learned all this from, but she kicked my ass to curve each time. However, the more we trained, the better I became at using my senses.

Ashling and Nikolai became fast friends while I trained. Their relationship became more of a big brother watching over a little sister he never had. I guess both of them being an only child; they yearned for a sibling relationship. They would go hunting occasionally and with the rough winter storm upon us, she needed his assistance.

After an eventful and successful training day, Angara released me to a little freedom. Nikolai, Ashling and I decided to cover more area around Lake Baikal. Nikolai took us through some cave diving exploration. He was daring as hell, but it was also a great adrenaline rush. As we exited the cave, it didn't take me but a second to hear the swishing sound of an arrow whizzing pass my head. I was able to stop it before it was directed at Ashling's face. She pulled back and saw how close the dagger was right between her eyes.

We scouted the forest, but didn't see anything. Another arrow came at us, but this time the direction of the arrow was given to easily.

"Stay here with Ashling, Nikolai!"

"To hell with that, Ephraim. You're not going to be the only one in on the action. I think this is going to be a fair hunting game."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was so competitive, but I know deep inside, he wanted to find out who was threatening Ashling. We all ran and headed in the direction of where the arrow was coming. If anyone knew these woods, it was Nikolai. 500 years in this part of the woods was his home, and he knew every location of every branch of each tree.

He was way ahead of Ashling and me, but at least I would be able to protect her should there be anyone or anything else out there. It took us a moment as we had lost Nikolai's trail, but the sudden cry of a voice stopped us from moving. I looked around trying to sense where it was coming from. The cry rang again through the forest.

"It's coming from the east." I took Ashling's hand and we headed east.

It didn't take us long and we saw Nikolai on his knees. I could see a body in front of him. He crouched in front of it and didn't move. I didn't know if he was studying it or had killed it. The closer we got, the more I could see the details.

I could see a red waterfall near its head, but it wasn't blood or else I would have smelled it. Ashling covered her mouth and gasped. "It's a girl."

The girl had hair red as blood. Her skin was pale, but her clothing covered the rest of her body to keep herself warm. She was well prepared for this weather meaning she had a purpose for coming here. If that purpose was to kill Ashling, then I could care less if she was dead at the moment.

Nikolai was speechless. He kept staring at the girl. "I didn't realize she was a girl, Ephraim. It happened so fast. I reached her as she was jumping from tree to tree, then she turned herself around and shot at me with an arrow. My first defense was to attack her, which I did. Now she's dead."

Ashling placed her hand on Nikolai's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

Not a moment later, and the girl woke up. She was coughing hysterically. As soon as she saw us, she stared right at Ashling. She grabbed her bow and tried to pull an arrow from behind her, but there wasn't any left. Nikolai had taken them all out. He brought it up to her face and broke them all in half.

"Can't kill anyone with broken arrows, can you?"

The girl's eyes looked terrified, "No. Why in the hell would you do that? You don't know what you've done." She tried to grab the broken arrows, but Nikolai grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think you heard me the first time. There's not going to be any killing today for you."

She looked at him and with angry eyes, she spat at his face. He tried to calm his temper and then he rubbed the spit off his face. "You're a feisty one."

"Let me go!" She got up, but the sharp pain and blood loss from Nikolai's bite caused her to faint right into his arms.

He held onto her, and I could tell he was studying her hard. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Nikolai."

He looked at me with his devilish grin, "You know, I can't leave a defenseless lady out here alone in this cold weather. She'll never make it alive."

I raised my eyebrow at him. I knew he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. He wouldn't.

"You know, Ephraim. It's customary for us to take prisoners, and well, since I found her first, it looks like she's going to be my prisoner. My first one too."

There was no arguing with Nikolai. He was stubborn, honest and not very good at taking directions. We all headed back to the castle, and I hoped the girl would survive. I needed answers from her as to why she wanted to kill Ashling.


End file.
